


The Mandalorian and the Jedi

by MutantJedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Hates Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Lives, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Lives, Character Death, F/M, Finn and poe may be a thing who knows, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hux and Ben didn’t die, Hux is disappointed, Hux is probably ooc, Major Original Character(s), Nice Armitage Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Rey and Ben are Married, Rose hates Hux, That's Not How The Force Works, hux is a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantJedi/pseuds/MutantJedi
Summary: Daughters of galactic heroes, Rey Skywalker-Solo and Ben Solo, Leia Anni Solo trains in the ways of the Jedi oblivious to her family's dark past until she has a nightmare that opens her eyes.  Across the galaxy Ashlyn Rae Hux, daughter of former First Order General Hux now a Resistance strategist learns more and more everyday of her biological family and secrets about herself.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ashlyn Hux (OC), Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Leia Solo (OC), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

HUX'S POV

Staring down at the datapad I cursed under my breath, it was going to be a long night. Glancing at the time, it was almost midnight and I was only halfway through various transmissions. Suddenly the air around me felt different and there was a blue hue coming from across my desk. Not looking up I just assumed it was my daughter Ashlyn telling me to stop working and go to sleep. 

"Ashlyn I have a lot to do because of the battle earlier this week." 

"Oh no, I'm afraid I'm not your daughter." Surprised and startled, I looked up and my eyes widened and by reflex, I grabbed my blaster pistol from under my desk. Pointing it at the figure above me I immediately asked, "Who are you?" 

The figure replied, "Your blaster won't harm me. My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, I'm sure you've heard of me." The figure chuckled a little and had a smirk on his face.

I was definitely familiar with that name. "General Kenobi from the Clone Wars, died on the first Death Star." 

The figure sat down in a chair. I set my SE-45C next to the datapad I dropped on the desk earlier. Warily eyeing the figure I asked, "Why did you come to me I'm not force sensitive like Ren." I snarled Ren's name, the name I've always called him by. 

"You aren't, but your daughter is." 

My eyes widened and I immediately responded, "What? But how?" I've always hated force users, mainly for using me while I was in the First Order. 

"Well, she is my great-granddaughter." I sat back in shock for a moment before hearing another voice just as shocked as I was. 

"What?! You, Obi Wan Kenobi, have children and grandchildren?" 

An exasperated sigh escaped me and Obi Wan, and Kenobi said, "Anakin, I only had a son, a grandson and now I have a great-granddaughter," Kenobi looked at me and his look was one of 'Look what I have to deal with  _ everyday _ .’

"Colonel Hux you need to get Ashlyn trained in the ways of the force." With that Kenobi and Skywalker were gone.  _ What just happened.  _ I thought before going back to work. 

  
  


Leia’s POV

“One, two, three, four, five, six. Again. One, two, three, four, five, six.” My dad was counting off the movements he had taught me to use with my saber. 

“That was great, Leia!” He said rubbing his hand against the top of my head. 

“Dad!” I said laughing, fixing my hair. 

“How’s training going, my young Jedi?” That was my mom. She’s also a Jedi, just like my dad. 

“Great! Dad’s teaching me a lot!” I said with a beaming smile. 

“Rey, want to join us?” 

“Why do you think I came out here, Solo?!” My mom grabbed her saber and joined us for sword fighting. 

“Leia, how about me and you against your father?” My mom said with a smirk. 

“Why do you need a team? Scared I’ll beat you?” My dad chuckled while sizing up my mother, a smirk forming on his face. 

“Beat me? Is that right? Well then, face me on your own!” My mom pushed me gently aside as she got into fighting position. My dad looked at her, hesitant at first, then got into position. Then, they began, swinging their sabers at each other, laughing the whole way through. Blue and yellow flashes were going back and forth in front of my face, my mom and dad enjoying every second of it. 

“Ready to give up Ben? Don’t worry, it’ll only be the eleventh time I’ve beat you this week!” My mom said as she Force pushed my dad into the sand. 

“In your dreams!” My dad replied, pulling my mom’s saber to him. 

“And we have a winner!” I chuckled, feeding into my father’s teasing towards my mother. 

“The infamous Ben Solo wins again!” Dad said mimickly, planting a kiss on my mom’s forehead. 

“Oh don’t worry,” He began, 

“That’s only the fourth time you’ve lost to me!” He chuckled. 

“Mom,” I said. 

“Yes, Leia?” 

“Can we go and visit Uncle Poe and Finn on Ajan Kloss for a few days? I miss them and there’s no one else here on Tatooine to interact with.” 

My parents looked at each other smiling, and my mom replied, “Actually, we were planning on going too! So get your things and let’s go!” 

After flying through hyperspace a while we finally made it to Kloss. I immediately jumped off the ship and searched for Finn and Poe. After just a few seconds, it was easy to spot the two. 

“Uncle Poe, Uncle Finn!” I yelled, running towards them with my arms wide open. 

“Hey, Leia!” Poe said, wrapping his arms around me. 

“It’s been so long! Last time I saw you, you were what, thirteen? I mean, height wise, you’ve stayed the same.” He said chuckling. 

“Hey!” I said with a giggle, smacking his arm. 

“How old are you now?” He asked, rubbing his arm. 

“I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago.” I said as I was hugging Finn. 

“Wow! You’re getting old!” Finn said jokingly. 

“Rey, Ben! Good to see you!” Finn and Poe said in unison. For some reason, although everyone with the Resistance tried acting as if they liked my dad, I always felt some sort of awkward tension when we visited, but I never paid much attention to it because it had never stopped them from getting along. 

“So, how has the Resistance been doing?” My dad asked Poe. Poe and Finn were both Leading Generals over everyone here. 

“Great!” Poe replied. 

“Everyone’s been going in and out with no worries! We have received so many new recruits and ships, everyone is glad to be here!” My mom flashed a smile. She always loved to hear good news about the Resistance. My parents had always told me stories of the wars that the galaxy had been facing for many years. It sounded like such an awful and scary time. 

“Generals, we have an incoming ship, I believe it is Colonel Hux.” A young woman said, calling for Poe and Finn. I looked up at the sky and saw the ship, I had never seen it before, nor had I ever heard of Colonel Hux.

Ashlyn's POV 

I woke up to the sound of my father yelling commands into a comlink to the bridge, and this time it sounded like we were heading to command base on Ajan Kloss. I was confused as I thought we were supposed to be doing something else today, but orders are orders. Going through my usual morning routine, I got dressed in my black shirt and pants and grabbed my black mandalorian utility belt and put on my leg armor. I then decided to put on a brown leather jacket instead of wearing my full armor, putting my two blaster pistols, one red and the other black, in their holsters.

Heading out of my room I saw my dad drinking his caf in the small kitchenette, I greeted him before filling up my own mug and adding cream. I heard my dad put down his mug before clearing his throat. I forlornly looked down knowing he was about to leave for the bridge and didn't have time to eat breakfast with me again for the third time this week. 

"Ashlyn, I need to go to the bridge only for a moment because we should be landing on Kloss in five minutes then you can find General Dameron and talk to him." Father said, putting on his First Order greatcoat, he had taken off the First Order patches and sewed on Resistance ones when he left the Order. 

"I'll come with you then." I said, giving him a small smile. He stopped from walking to the door and gave me a small smile and waited for me. I downed my caf and ran to his side and we walked together to the bridge and as Father said, we were at the main base. There was something different, something seemed off but I couldn’t tell. After we landed Father speed walked out. I walked around and eventually saw Poe talking to a woman. I then realized it was Rey Skywalker-Solo the Jedi. I narrowed my eyes, Mandalorians and Jedi aren't exactly known for getting along. I then saw a flash of red hair that was my father. Walking towards him, he looked unusually scared, he was talking to General Finn who had his hands on Father's shoulders. I walked behind a tall crate and tried to listen to the conversation

"I don't know what to do Finn. How do I train her with the Force, you know that I won't let her near Ren, I can't." 

Father sounded broken but Uncle Finn started talking, "Hux you and I both know that if Ashlyn is force sensitive then she needs to train. It doesn't matter what you think of  _ Ben _ now, what matters is Ashlyn's safety. If she doesn't train she might not be able to resist the Dark Side." 

I was force sensitive? I couldn't be. I slid down into a sitting position shocked. Closing my eyes, I calmed myself after hearing another voice start talking. 

"Hux I heard your conversation. Firstly, congratulations on your daughter. I never knew you had one." Rey said, Father interrupted her. 

"She's adopted, I rescued her from my troops, but cut to the chase Rey." Father is definitely unusually impatient. 

"Well Hux, Finn is right, Ashlyn will need to come with Ben and I to train." I got up after that, I don't want to leave my father, I don't want to be a jedi. Running into the base I looked for Uncle Poe. He could help me with this, I saw him with a younger girl I've never seen before. Running in a different direction I went to the blaster practice area and sat down confused, shocked and scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and suggestions!


	2. Chapter 1 - The Truth Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I did during class instead of work.
> 
> It's shorter than expected....

**CHAPTER 1 - THE TRUTH WITHIN**

LEIA’S POV

“Hey, Poe, who is this Colonel Hux?” I asked him confused. 

“He is someone who we rely on for information and data that comes from what is left of the First Order or anyone who is planning an attack.” He said, as a man with red hair approached us. His black jacket was stark in contrast to the rest of the people here and he spoke with an authoritative tone. 

“Dameron, where is my daughter?” 

Poe looked up confused, “I haven’t seen Ashlyn since you were last here Hugs.” Hearing that I knew that this was Colonel Hux, looking at him he was furious not knowing where his daughter was. 

Hux took a couple steps closer to Poe towering over him as he spoke. “Dameron, I told her to come talk to you now I want to know where she went.” 

Poe wasn’t fazed and just threw up his hands and told Hux, “Hugs I told you I don’t know where she is. You know she likes practicing with her blasters, maybe you should check the training area.” 

Hux narrowed his eyes at Poe before walking off. I looked between the two a couple times confused at what just happened. “What was that all about?” 

Poe looked back at me and shrugged, “Don’t know kid, I’m just as confused as you are. Seemed like he couldn’t find his daughter, Ashlyn. You would probably like her.” I just looked at him and shrugged. I’ve never had any friends since there are no other kids back on Tatooine, plus, I never really see any when I come to visit here on Kloss. I don’t really think I will ever have a friend, but that’s just something I’ve learned to accept in my life.

  
  


ASHLYN’S POV

I can’t feel sorry for myself, not now anyways. I saw the controls for the practice area, which were similar to the ones stormtroopers trained with according to my father. Standing up, I walked over to the controls and turned it on the hardest one I’ve ever done and walked in the arena and closed the door. The system started and the arena changed into a forest setting. Hiding behind a tree, I grabbed my right pistol and waited for the stormtroopers to start attacking. I felt something telling me to look behind me, looking I saw six stormtroopers looking around. Shooting two of them I grabbed my other gun and shot two more and then did one shot from each gun for the last ones. I ran to another tree further up and saw more troopers, I immediately shot them with both guns before something told me to duck. Dropping to the ground, I rolled and shot up and heard the enemy trooper drop. That’s when the next wave of different troops started, a group of four rocket troops came in. 

“Oh great.” I said with a sigh before running seeing a large rock I slid behind it. One of the troops shot near me, peeking above my spot I saw the troop and shot at it. I felt the same feeling from before telling me to run, getting up I ran right before a rocket hit where I was sitting. 

_ Huh that’s nice. _ I thought before looking for the trooper. Seeing him I shot twice and got them. The next wave of troops came, and this time, it was the red sithtroopers that came in. About eight from what I can see. I charged at them shooting from both guns taking down two of them. Dodging blaster bolts easily by listening to the feeling that keeps on helping me. Looking out I shot at the closest trooper. Running across to a tree across I shot three different troopers in the head. 

_ Only two left. _ I thought to myself when the feeling came back stronger I frowned and then heard a voice tell me to drop. I did and saw a laser go right where I was standing. I sighed in relief and got up, feeling like someone was watching me. Not focusing on that I shot behind me and heard a trooper drop. I saw the last one and shot it. The system turned off and went back to the blank training area. 

That’s when I heard my father say sternly, “What are you doing in here?” I looked up knowing that tone all too well and saw Uncle Poe, as I call him, and the same girl from earlier. 

"Well, I saw Uncle Poe talking to that girl and decided I wanted to challenge myself in the blaster arena so I came here." I said with a shrug. 

Father narrowed his eyes at me before looking at the stats that were automatically recorded. Poe patted me on the shoulder and said, "I think you did good in there kid." I thanked him with a nod, while the girl just looked around. 

Father spoke up and said, "She did adequate." 

I knew that was a compliment coming from my dad so I smirked as the other girl suddenly said, "She did amazing." 

I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I've never seen her around and wanted to know who she is. Poe must have read my mind so he introduced us. 

"Ashlyn this is Leia, Rey’s and Ben’s daughter. Leia this is Ashlyn, Colonel Hux's daughter." 

Father suddenly said, "Ashlyn, we need to go to the Med Bay to get you checked." His tone made no room for argument and I rolled my eyes, as this happens every time I practice. Following him I waved at Uncle Poe and Leia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and suggestions.


	3. Chapter 2 - Attack from Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates for this will hopefully be every week to two weeks.  
> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!!!

**CHAPTER 2 - ATTACK FROM ABOVE**

ASHLYN'S POV

When we got there it seemed as though they were prepared for our arrival. As I sat down on a table, one doctor said that they were doing blood samples. I looked at him confused, he then explained that it was testing for force sensitivity levels. I let them take a sample and waited with Father for the results. When they came back that, yes, I was force sensitive. It also said that I was supposedly stronger than the normal Jedi. I was in complete shock. I soon felt Father helping me up, I couldn't focus on anything, much less walking. When we were out of the Med Bay and away from prying eyes, Father brought his hand under my chin and made me look up at him. I wanted to cry, not because I found out, but because I know that people who were force sensitive abused and used my father, I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to end up like them. So I just looked into my father's green eyes which were so similar to my blue green eyes. 

"Ashlyn, I know what you're thinking, that I won't love you since you are force sensitive like Snoke or Ren. But I will, and it doesn't matter that you are. But, what matters are the choices that you make so you don't fall to the Dark Side like Ren did. I will always love you no matter what, Princess. You are the most important thing to me." 

I smiled up at him and hugged him after a moment he returned it and kissed me on my forehead. 

  
  


LEIA’S POV

The girl that I saw with the blasters was amazing! She was obviously a lot taller and a bit older than me. I wanted to talk to her, but I was very shy and I didn’t know how to approach her. She seemed very serious to me too. When she and her father, Hugs, as Poe refers to him, walked away I went with Poe back to the main part of the base, wondering what my family’s trip held as we were visiting everyone on Kloss. When we got back I could see my parents a little distressed.

“Dad, what’s wrong are you alright?” I asked, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt as a little child would. 

He looked at me, hesitant, but then looked back up at Poe. “Poe, there’s something you need to see.” My dad said, pointing to some old monitor with the rest of the Resistance standing around, all having worried looks on their faces. 

“First of all, it’s General, secondly, what’s going on?” Poe responded, walking toward the monitor that everyone was crowding by.

Poe’s face dropped, he looked up and found Finn. The two began commanding everyone around, being sure X-Wings were filled and that people were covering all the information at base. Then Poe and Finn looked at me and my family and called over Hux and his kid. 

“Alright, Finn, Rey, Leia and Lieutenant Ashlyn are going in the  _ Falcon _ ," I saw Hux nod at Ashlyn. She immediately started to put on all this gear and grab two blaster pistols. 

I looked at my mom who was looking at my dad with a worried look. “I’m not leaving my wife and daughter alone, I’m going with them in the  _ Falcon _ !” 

Poe looked at my dad and said, “Don’t worry, I promise that they will be fine. Besides, I have a special place for where you’ll be!” 

My dad looked at my mom and pulled her for a hug. He planted a kiss on her lips before turning to me and hugging me tightly. 

“I love you,” he whispered in my ear as he planted a kiss on the top of my forehead. My mother and I headed for the Falcon with the others, I was scared. I didn’t know what was happening, but I knew it was something big. 

“Alright, Colonel Hux, you’ll be with me here at Ground Base. Ben, you’ll be in this X-Wing over there.” Poe pointed to an old X-Wing, it was Luke Skywalker’s. My dad gave Poe a sort of smug look before gearing up and hopping in.

“Alright everyone, check to be sure that all your coms are working. Can everyone hear me?” Everyone said yes, and the mission began. I had only been in the  _ Falcon _ when I was really young, but to be using it in an actual mission was amazing. 

“Mom, what’s going on? Where are we going?” My mom looked at me, sighed, and said, “We are fighting what is the new, First Order.” 

I felt the color drain from my face. “I thought that ended years ago!!” I said, I was really scared at this point. I had no idea what to do. I began to panic. 

“Everything will be alright my little Starshine, just focus and we will get through this in no time!” My dad said through the coms. 

I calmed down a bit and cleared my head, ready to fight! “Leia, I need you at these blasters, can you do that for me?” Uncle Finn instructed me. 

“Yeah, I’ll do it just like you taught me!” Finn smiled at me and rubbed the top of my head. 

“Alright, Squirt! Rey, I need you upfront with me flying. Ash, you already know what to do!” Ashlyn smiled at Finn, putting on her red and black helmet. She was a Mandalorian! I had only ever heard stories of them, I knew they weren’t too fond of the Jedi, so I began to doubt that we could ever be friends. 

I head for my blasters and sat in the chair, waiting to see any TIE fighters or Star Destroyers. At the first sign of them I heard running and suddenly Ashlyn flew past on a jetpack and shot at the tie fighters and then landed on one! I regained my focus and started blasting at the ships. 

“Wooooo! This is awesome! Mom did you see that?!” I was really excited and happy to be doing this, it was fun! 

“Yes! Now keep it up!” My mom said, flying the  _ Falcon _ incredibly with quick maneuvers to dodge the blaster fire. 

  
  


ASHLYN'S POV 

As I flew through space I dodge various bolts shot at me. The TIEs were too strong for my pistols, but if I put thermal detonators on them that might work. I patted my utility belt making sure I had some, once I found them I smirked inside my helmet. I could hear the chatter coming from the main base, the  _ Falcon, _ and the X-Wings. Turning around I headed at the TIE and once I landed, I turned on a charge and stuck it on the part connecting the cockpit to the wing. 

"Bombs away." I said before flying off, flying away I heard the explosion, as it came closer to me I flew faster. 

I heard Uncle Poe say over the comms "Good job kid!" 

Finn then just said, "Amazing Ashlyn go get them." 

Of course Father was being paranoid as usual, "Ashlyn that was good, but please be careful. Do you have any injuries because I can get medics to wait for you?" 

Poe piped up, "Focus Hugs." 

Turning back towards the  _ Falcon _ I saw a TIE trailing Luke Skywalker's old X-Wing. 

Flying over I quickly said over the comms "Someone tell Solo to fly faster cause this TIE is about to explode." Putting the charges on I flew towards another and repeated the process a few more times. 

“Jeez kid, you might end up being the death of me!” Ben said through the coms laughing.

  
  


LEIA’S POV

Ashlyn had really been helping to take out a lot of the TIE fighters and we were able to push the First Order back, for now. Ashley was going to fly back on her own but Finn made her get in the Falcon because he knew that Hux would get upset, which from what I could tell, he would! When we got back to ground base my dad had already gotten out of the X-Wing and ran over to me and my mom and hugged both of us. He had seemed scared and anxious, there was so much pain in his eyes. My mother held my him close, whispering into his ear, calming him. I had not a single clue as to why my father had seemed so broken and scared, but I hadn’t bothered to ask, it wasn’t important. Not then at least. 

“Dad, did you see me?! That was incredible!” I said, trying to break the sad look off his face, I wanted him happy, because that’s my dad, a happy person. 

He broke away from my mother's embrace and smiled at me with proud eyes! “You were amazing my Starshine!” He said, beaming with joy. 

“You were very brave too! Takes after me!” My mom chirped in, giggling as she nudged my dad. 

“Haha,” he said sarcastically. 

“Ashlyn Rae Hux!” Hux’s loud voice interrupted the moment, he sounded angry. 

He marched toward Ash, who already had a very smug look on her face. “Are you out of your mind?! You could have gotten killed! That was completely irresponsible!” 

Ashlyn didn’t even bat an eye as her father was scolding her in front of everyone. Hux seemed like such a scary person. I took a step back, stumbling into my dad. He gently laid his hands on my shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. My parents both knew I never did good when it came to screaming or yelling. I don’t know why, it just always makes me feel small and scared. I’m not saying that my parents yell at me or anything, it’s from my nightmares that I hear the yelling. When I get bad dreams, I hear people calling out to me to save them. I’ve seen my parents scream in fear and agonizing pain as they are dying in front of me. Now, whenever I hear screaming and yelling, I get anxious and scared.

Hux had been dragging Ashlyn back by her arm, calling for Med to come and check for any injuries. Although he loved her, he was very protective, and had a scary way of showing it. Once they passed by us, my dad let go of my shoulders and turned me to face him. 

He had a very tender and loving look on his face. He kissed the top of my head and smiled. “Why don’t you go and check on Ashlyn, see if she could use a friend.” I gave him a frown, then went on toward the two of them. I was hesitant, but I wanted to at least say “Hi.” 

When I went over to Hux and Ash, I could hear them talking, so I hid behind a crate, trying to listen to what they were saying to each other. “Ashlyn, you are going to training with Rey and Ben for a while, just so you can better understand your Force Sensitivity.” Hux had said with a shaky voice. He tried to keep his composure as much as possible. After hearing this, however, I thought to myself, how in the world could a Mandolorian, er in training, be Force Sensitive?! It just didn’t make sense! I listened closer, trying to see what else I could find out. I heard no other words from the two, just the sound of footsteps walking away. I quickly turned away and walked toward the ship me and my parents had come to Kloss in. 

  
  


ASHLYN'S POV 

As the medic checked me I kept on feeling this pull to the forest behind us. It was strange and I couldn't pinpoint where the feeling came from.  _ Is that the Force? _ I couldn't help but ask myself. Then again, how would I know, the last time a mandalorian was force sensitive was during the time of the old republic, thousands of years ago. As I was let go, I immediately walked into the forest following the pull to a small clearing where a blue figure was sitting on a log messing with a stick. "Hello there," I said with a smirk, helmet under my arm. The figure looked up, "That's Obi-Wan's line, then again it makes sense that you would use it." I looked at him confused, "Three things. One, how does it make sense, exactly? Two, who are you, and three, why did you want to talk to me?" The blue, ghost-looking man shrugged. He stood up and said, "Well for question one, you need to find that out yourself. For two, my name is Anakin Skywalker, but you might know me better from the stories as a person whom I once was, Darth Vader. Three, honestly I've heard a lot about you from some other force ghosts that I wanted to meet you." I tilted my head and gave him a look that showed that I didn't exactly believe his third reason. Anakin threw up his hands and said, "I also know that you don't believe that a mandalorian can be a Jedi, but you don't need to be a light side Jedi. Just know that there isn't only light and darkness." He then disappeared, leaving me with a strange message and many questions. 

  
  


LEIA’S POV

While I was in my family’s ship, I grabbed my lightsaber so that I could train with my dad or someone. When I walked out, I saw my mom and Finn talking with Hux. I had assumed that they were talking about Ash staying with us, so I continued to walk toward them. As I got closer, I could hear more clearly what they were saying. I had never been more angry with a person in my life. 

“I don’t trust him! Not after what I have seen from him! He is a monster and does not deserve to be working on this base with everyone else!” 

My mother had a furious look in her eyes and replied back to Hux saying, “What about you?! How long do you think it took us to completely trust you? Ben is not a bad person, he cares for his family and for the Resistance!” 

Hux rolled his eyes and said, “ _ Ren, _ is not who you think he is. He is deceiving and untrustworthy. He would always hurt people and used others’ fears to control them and make them do as he said.” 

“His name is not REN! His name is Ben Solo!” Finn piped in. He had his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Look, all I’m saying is, I don’t know if he will be a good teacher for my daughter. I mean, earlier, I saw a force ghost, I think, and he explained to me about Ashlyn, but I didn’t know what to think of it. I don’t even know why I saw one! But that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is the fact that Ren was so deeply entangled with the darkside that, how do I know he won’t teach my daughter to fall herself?!” 

“Because he taught me!” I couldn’t bite my tongue any longer. Everything that Hux had said about my father got to me. “My father is not cruel and evil like you say he is!” 

I drew my orange saber and extended out towards Hux. He immediately froze as the orange blade was near his neck. People started to stare and my mother tried to stop me, I suddenly felt cool metal against my cheek. 

"Drop you saber." snarled the voice. I glanced at the weapon and immediately knew it was Ashlyn. 

"If you don't move your saber I will shoot someone." She said, I noticed she also had a gun pointed at MoM. I looked between everyone before deactivating the saber. 

Ashlyn smirked, "Coward, just like your father. He couldn’t even beat an untrained force sensitive in a duel." 

I looked Hux straight in the eyes and asked, “Why do you keep calling my dad, Ren? What do you mean by that?” 

Hux smirked at me then looked at my mother deviously. “You don’t know? Ha! Your father wasn’t always as you know him now!” Ashlyn snorted at that from her position next to her father only being a few inches shorter than him before narrowing her eyes at something behind us. 

"Speaking of him, if it isn't Ren." Hux said. Ashlyn looked up at her father then quickly back at my dad. 

"What's going on here? Anyone care to explain?" Dad said 

Ashlyn stared at him for a moment before walking up to him with a finger pointed right at him and said with venom lacing her words, "I won't talk to you after everything you've done to my father in the past, if you do something like that again, I will kill you." 

She stalked past everyone after saying that, I stared at the mandalorian in horror as she said that. Questions bounced around in my head, what has my dad done to Hux for Ashlyn to say something like that. 

My mother quickly moved closer to me. “Come here.” 

My mother said in her soft, gentle voice. She held me in her arms and softly rubbed my back. I let go of my mom, and looked up to my dad. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t picture the dark and scary man that Hux had been describing. I started to walk back to my ship, when I stopped and said, “Colonel Hux, you truly have no thought for others feelings, do you?” 

  
  


BEN’S POV

Ashlyn had walked off after pointing her finger at me and threatening me. I called her but she ignored me and continued to walk away from me. I look over at Leia, she walking toward our ship with her head hung low. Then I looked over at Hux. His eyes showed confusion and surprise, but was still trying to look straight faced. 

“What were you thinking?!” Rey had slapped Hux across his face angrily, he then snapped back into what I called his 'general mode' back to showing no emotion and looked right at Rey while rubbing the side of his face. 

"Obviously you weren’t thinking, as your daughter deserves to know the truth from you! Otherwise she'll hear it from someone else. Someone that she shouldn't hear that from. As you both know very well that the three of us, as well as Poe and Finn, have bounties on our heads. She is a target and if they found her, you know that they would probably tell her who you were Ren." After talking to Hux, I decided to tell Poe about it and what happened after hearing the full story from Rey and Leia. 

Poe couldn't help but laugh after I told him what Ashlyn said to me. "That kid really is something. I have to say, Hugs, he really picked the right one to save that day. But I would watch your back cause she will make good on that promise if you do something." 

I gave him a look, "I got that much Poe, but how do I get out of it." 

Poe gave me a look before saying, "Oh that part is harder especially for you. It took Finn and I about seven years to fully gain her trust and be apart of her 'family' as she called it. Apparently mandos have their blood family and their family of people they trust with their lives, if you want out of the 'I'm going to kill you if you do one thing wrong zone,' then that's your way out." 

This is definitely going to be hard. "Oh yeah I forgot, you're going to have to be nice to Hugs then." Poe said with a smirk before turning serious, "But you know, Hux is right about telling Leia your past." 


	4. Chapter 3 - Facing our Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashlyn finds out who her family is and Leia has a vision.

**CHAPTER 3 - FACING OUR FEARS**

LEIA'S POV 

I don't know what to think after Ashlyn walked away. I couldn't focus on what was happening in front of me, I humbly got up and walked inside and leaning against the wall. I could hear someone walking closer to me, so I snapped my head up. 

It was Finn. "Hey Leia. Do you want to go to an empty room?" I nodded following him down the halls until we stopped in front of a door. 

"Here you go. If you need anything I'll be helping some new recruits out, until dinner time. But later during the night Poe, Hux, Ashlyn, myself and your parents I think will all be in this same hall. Don't take any notice of the screams though." He said rubbing the back of his neck at the scream part, I furrowed my eyebrows, "Screams from who?" I asked confused.

Finn sighed "Colonel Hux, has nightmares about some things from his past. Various things ranging from his abusive father to ordering civilians to get killed while he was the General of the First Order. I used to work for him you know. I'm glad I got out when I did." 

I nodded before I noticed I was hungry, so I asked suddenly wanting to change the topic, "When's dinner?"

Finn smiled at that, "Actually not too long from now. We could get everyone together for dinner, it could be fun." 

I smiled at that. "Yeah that sounds good." 

We started walking back when I thought about Ashlyn, I didn’t know where she was and I didn’t want her to miss out, even though she was basically just threatening me not too long ago. I couldn’t blame her for protecting her father, they only had each other. 

“Finn! What about Ashlyn?” 

Finn stopped and looked back before saying, “You can try Leia, but I doubt she’ll come, I think that she needs time to process everything.”

  
  


ASHLYN'S POV 

I still can't believe that I'm going to have to go to Tatoonie of all places. So I went to my room in the base and got on my datapad and researched jedi stuff and then Tatooine which both were boring enough. After about two hours of reading I glanced at the chrono and realized I might miss dinner. Not feeling really hungry I changed out of my armor and into more casual clothes. Going to the gym I went to a punching bag and went at it, releasing my anger and frustration on it. As I kept hitting it my punches got stronger and stronger. At one point when my fist hit it and there was a sudden wave of pain went through my hand. 

I stopped and grabbed my hand with an "Ow ow ow!" I let go of my hand and shook it. Seems like I just over stretched, my wrist muscles or something not significant. Sighing I flipped my dirty blonde hair and wondered where to go now. Might as well get some food.

  
  


LEIA’S POV

I had tried for a few minutes to try and convince Ashlyn to join us for dinner, but she kept saying no, so I eventually left her alone. She is very stubborn and blunt, I don’t know if I will be able to stand her living with me and my family. We ate dinner in a hastily made cafeteria on base, it wasn’t much, but I still enjoyed the fact that Poe and Finn still tried to make something for us. I sat in between my parents, and Hux in between Poe and Finn. There was such a strong tension between my parents and Hux, I just tried ignoring it. It was very awkward and silent, eyes peeping at each other. I wanted to speak up, but had no idea what to say. 

Poe put down his cup and finally said, “Leia, how do you like your training?” 

I smiled and said, “I love it! It’s so fun learning the ways of the Jedi! I really enjoy meditating and using my saber. It also helps that I have the best teachers in the galaxy!” Everyone giggled and smiled, Hux just smiled a tiny bit. 

“Wow Hugs, you have a heart?! Who knew?!” Poe said laughing, stirring up laughter from everyone. Hux just rolled his eyes and smirked. 

It got quiet again. My dad and Hux had just sat there staring at one another. I still wasn’t completely over what had happened earlier that day, I don’t think anyone was really. I didn’t want to say anything, but I also knew that I couldn’t bottle everything either. 

“I have a question.” I said slowly. 

“What’s up little one?” Finn asked. 

“Why does Hux keep calling Dad, Ren?” 

There was dead silence from everyone. 

I immediately regretted my question and felt really embarrassed. After a few minutes of silence, my dad stood up and left the table. I felt extremely dumb and small. I knew that wasn’t a question that I should have asked. Hux looked very uncomfortable and started rubbing near his neck and I looked up at his face and saw a haunted pained look in his eyes. Suddenly there were footsteps coming in, everyone looked at the doorway. A sweaty looking Ashlyn awkwardly waved at us. 

"Uhh do you want some food?" Poe said. 

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah that sounds good." I couldn't help but stare at her, she seemed nice at first, but I couldn't make sense of what kind of person she is. Ashlyn was sitting on the other side of Poe near the edge of the table when she looked at her Dad she seemed to sense something about his attitude was off.

"What's wrong?" She got up quickly and was kneeling on one leg at his side. 

"It's nothing Prin.. Ashlyn, don't worry." He tried waving her off but she wouldn't budge. 

"No, I know that look too well Father. You were thinking of him, the First Order again don't deny it." 

Hux sighed then nodded, "It's just whenever I see him." 

Ashlyn rubbed his back sighing and thinking for a moment. "We are talking about this later okay?" 

She gave him a quick hug and went back to her seat. The tension was even more awkward my eyes went from person to person every couple of seconds. 

Finn spoke up after what felt like forever. "So… how's Tatooine?" 

Mom responded after a moment, "Fine, dry, hot the usual, same as Jakku." 

She then turned and directed her attention to Hux. "So how did you find Ashlyn?" 

Hux replied promptly, "It was when the Order was on Mandalore and the troopers were ordered by Kylo and the Knights to kill all civilians. I didn't really agree but went along." 

He took a moment to take a deep breath before continuing, taking a look at Ashlyn before starting, "We were taking over Mandalore and looking for certain blueprints for a weapon. I went down with them and accompanied troops through Sundari, looking for the Duke of Mandalore at the time. Her family was in an alleyway, no doubt trying to hide. Her father was in front begging us to spare his wife and three year old daughter. He told us to take him as he was the leader and that Mandalore surrendered. I asked him how he could surrender the whole planet unless he was the Duke. Which he said he was, I ordered the troops to take him and his wife to Kylo, as I didn't believe that he was the Duke. The troops took them away and one started dragging the toddler until I stopped him telling him I would take the child. I couldn't let her die, something inside me just wouldn't forgive myself if I did. So I adopted her after Kylo or one of the Knights killed her parents. I still feel guilty for their deaths but I swore to myself that I would be a better father than my own father. I did confirm that he was the son of Duke Korkie Kryze afterwards Archie Kryze, but never could find out much else." 

He had a blank look on his face all throughout except when Ashlyn came up. I glanced at Ashlyn and she had this look of shock and something else. Hux, Poe, Finn and Mom also looked over at her and Hux said, "Ashlyn I know that look. Don't even think of taking over Mandalore." 

She glared at him before almost snarling, "It is my birthright to rule Mandalore." 

Hux glared at her in return, "Not when you are also a force sensitive, you and I both know how dangerous that would be for you." 

His voice grew softer as he continued "Ashlyn, Princess I know why you would want to but it would turn out like Duchess Satine's rule and Mandalore doesn't need that do they?"

Ashlyn looked down at the table and muttered a no. I couldn't believe that Ashlyn was technically royalty, that's really cool. I mean Dad is technically royalty and so am I. We oddly have a lot in common but our personalities and backgrounds are drastically different.

  
  


ASHLYN'S POV 

I can't believe it. When I first heard it I was frozen with shock before I realized what I could do. Of course my father could tell what I was thinking and we got into a small disagreement. After a moment I excused myself from dinner and left to my room. Archie Kryze. I needed to look up that name, surely my family heritage would have an answer to my force abilities that I still didn't want, if I'm being truthful. 

As I got into my room, I picked up the datapad and looked up the name in a galactic database.  _ Parents: Korkie Kryze and Sonnie Kryze, _ and then I looked up the Duke's parents,  _ Parents: Unknown _ isn't that just great. I guess I'll never find out. 

"You're more than just someone's descendant Ashlyn." The voice was definitely from the core so that puts out pretty much everyone on base. I looked up seeing Obi Wan Kenobi, my eyes widened in surprise. 

"Wow, you are Obi Wan Kenobi, General in the Clone Wars, a hero! I can't believe it!" Obi Wan sat down with a smile. 

"You're Ashlyn Hux, adopted daughter of the feared ex General of the First Order, an amazing Mandalorian warrior and now a force user." I nodded and then sighed, returning to the previous topic and glanced back down to the datapad. 

"I guess I just want some closure on who my ancestors were, it would be nice to honor them somehow, you know." Obi Wan nodded and met my eyes. "I know who they are, if you want to know." 

Looking into his eyes I nodded and braced myself for something, even though I didn't know what he would say. 

"Your great-grandmother was the well known Duchess Satine," I did not expect that at all. Leaning forward, I waited for what would come next. I did not miss that Obi Wan took a deep breath to prepare himself as well and then continued. 

"And I am your great-grandfather. Your grandfather was the late Duke Korkie" I snapped back to sitting straight. 

"This is a lot to take in, I never expected something like this." 

Kenobi, well my great-grandfather nodded. "I know this is a lot for you, but if it makes you feel better your great-grandmother would be proud of you. You are just as brave and strong as she was." I nodded my thanks and turned off my datapad, and he disappeared. 

  
  


LEIA’S POV

Dinner was so awkward and full of surprises. After everyone left the table, my mom and I immediately went to look for my dad. 

“Mom, I’m sorry if I hurt dad’s feelings, I didn’t mean-” 

“Don’t worry love, you didn’t mean to. Why don’t you go and get ready for bed, I’ll go and look for your father.” Mom interrupted, reassuring me calmly. 

I gave her a smile and walked back to our ship. As I was walking back,I saw Poe talking to Finn and Chewie. I hadn’t seen Chewie much while on this trip, even though he’s the tallest one here. 

“Hey Poe! Thanks for dinner tonight.” I said as I approached them. 

“No problem little one. I’m sorry things didn’t go so well with Hux and your dad and everything.” Poe said with a sad look on his face. 

“Don’t worry about it. I mean, I’m a bit more confused than what I was earlier, but at least we were all together, right?” I said, trying to ease Poe’s mind. 

I didn’t want him to feel worried or troubled, he shouldn’t have to. Him and Finn are like family, I don’t want them to have to worry so much about me and my parents. We’ll find our own time to get along with Hux and Ashlyn. 

“Hey Chewie! Haven’t seen you in a while!” I said as Chewie was pulling me into him. 

“I’m gonna head to bed guys, maybe we can do some training and prepare for any other attacks that we may get.” 

Finn smiled at me and said, “Yeah, training sounds nice.” I turned and walked into my ship, arranging everything so that I could have a decent sleep after all of today’s events.

  
  


REY’S POV

“Ben! Ben, where are you!” After Ben had ran off during dinner, I began to worry about him. I knew when Leia asked why Hux was calling him Ren, that Ben was filled with guilt and terror. As I went further into the woods, I saw Ben leaning against a tree, looking up at the stars. 

“The stars look beautiful tonight, don’t they?” I said in a calm voice. 

He turned his head slightly, and smiled. “Yeah, they do.” He turned his head back and then slid down the tree and sat against it. I walked up to him and sat beside him. I leaned my head on his shoulder and just sat there in a comfortable silence. 

We watched the stars for a while, then Ben spoke up and said, “You know we have to one day.” 

I picked my head up and looked at him with a tense expression, then relaxed my face and said, “And that’s my biggest fear.” 

Ben grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. “Leia has to know about our past, we can’t just run away from it, and we most certainly can’t hide it any longer from her.” 

He raised his hand to my face, making me face him. I didn’t want to face the fact, but he was right after all. Leia deserves to know the truth of who her father was, and the things he did. How I used to fight her father, how the dark side tried to blackout all hope, all light. 

“How do you think she’ll take it?” I asked. 

After a short pause, Ben answered, “I don’t know, but however she reacts, we can’t blame her. This is something that will change her life forever.” 

I leaned over to hug Ben. Although we were both really scared, we knew it was the right thing to do. “MOM! DAD! DADDY HELP!” Ben and I looked up and then at each other. We jumped up to our feet and immediately started running toward the base. 

  
  


LEIA’S POV

**~In her dream~**

_ “Young apprentice, look at what you have done.” There was a creepy voice echoing surrounding me.  _

_ I didn’t know where I was. It was cold and dark. I felt a shiver down my spine, then I looked down at the ground around me. All my friends and family were dead! Piled upon each other, pale and lifeless.  _

_ I felt sick, everyone that I loved was gone. “Mom! Mommy wake up! Daddy! Poe! Finn!”  _

_ I fell to the ground on my knees, shaking my mom trying to wake her. I looked up again, and saw someone standing in a dark black robe. At first, I couldn’t make out who it was. Then, my heart sank to my stomach.  _

_ “Ash?” I said in a quivering voice.  _

_ “Leia?!” Ashyln turned to face me.  _

_ She was holding a red saber, she had so much fear in her face. “Look at what you have done! Hahahaha!” The creepy voice said again.  _

_ Then, a creepy, old person revealed himself. He had bright, orange-red eyes. His skin was pale and wrinkly. He wore a dark robe, similar to that of which Ashlyn was wearing.  _

_ “Ash, what did you do?! You’re a monster!” I then took a closer look at Ash. Her eyes faded from the same orange-red glow, to her normal blue-green color. She had appeared as if she was crying. Then I looked down beside her, and saw Hux. He was in horrible condition, what looked like lightning marks across his body. Not like the others who had saber marks on their bodies. Ash was just standing there, next to the creepy man. She seemed frozen with fear. She had tears running down her face, but she didn’t say a word. She stared at me, for what felt like an eternity. The creepy old man laughed again sinisterly, and slowly raised his arms in the air. Within the blink of an eye, lightning strikes came from his fingers, and Ashlyn’s eyes turned back into the orange-red color. Her face grew into an angry expression.  _

_ She fixed her posture and stood tall and proud. She faced me completely and yelled saying, “Your loved ones are gone! Your father was never a good man. And those who trusted him, perished with him. I did what I had to do! If your friends and family were going to trust him and support him, then I needed to bring them down! You need to know the truth! Open your eyes, and see the truth!” _

_ I stood there, weeping harshly, anger and sorrow building deep within me. “You killed everyone that I loved! All for what?! For satisfaction?! You don’t know my father the way I did! He is NOT who you say he is! Then, you killed all the others, because they trusted him over you?! You are a coward, and a murderer!”  _

_ Without hesitation, I drew my saber, and launched toward Ashlyn. As I hit her, a red glow grew around me. Ashes were falling from the sky, fire was burning strong, surrounding me in a thick smoke. I looked at the scene around me, dead bodies were everywhere. I was standing in the middle of them. I was wearing a dark robe, weilding a dark saber.  _

_ I looked back up, and saw my parents standing there in front of me. “You could have saved us, Leia! You could’ve been a better daughter! Instead, you murdered millions of innocent people!” My mother yelled. I began to sink into a black abyss, falling endlessly, waiting for death to take me… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments, kudos, and suggestions!!!


	5. Chapter 4 - The Darkness Within

**CHAPTER 4 - THE DARKNESS WITHIN**

LEIA’S POV

“MOM! DAD! DADDY HELP!” I jerked up! Sweating and breathing heavily. I heard many footsteps outside of the ship running toward me. I didn’t know whose they were, all I knew was that I just wanted some sort of company. 

“Hey, Leia! What’s wrong?!” It was Poe. Him and Finn had reached me first. They must’ve been working still on the ground base near me. 

“Poe! I-It was so real! I killed...Ash was...I thought it was real!” I didn’t want to cry in front of Poe or anyone, but I just couldn’t control my emotions.

I felt sick to my stomach. I didn’t know how to feel about the whole dream. Ash turned to the darkside, she killed my parents. My friends. And then, I turned. I killed so many people, all for revenge? Those innocent people were not even the cause of my suffering. 

“Hey listen, your mom and dad are almost here, okay? Don’t worry.” Finn pulled me into him. I was trembling, but the warmth from his body calmed me. 

“Leia! Leia!” Dad was calling out for me. He and my mom rushed into the ship beside Poe and Finn. Poe and Finn moved aside, allowing my parents to crouch in front of me on their knees. They both looked worried, yet had so much love filled in their eyes. The sight of them alone, filled me with fear and guilt. The tears came in floods now and I jumped into my parents’ arms. 

“We’re here now, Leia. It’s okay.” My dad was very calm in his voice. I immediately felt comforted being with my parents. 

“What happened love? What did you see?” My mom knew right away that this was no ordinary dream. 

I looked her in the eyes and shakily said, “She, killed you. She killed everyone!” 

“Who Starshine?” My dad asked, already guessing who I was talking about. 

“Ashlyn!” As soon as I said her name, she and her dad were walking into the ship too. 

Everyone turned to face them and Poe chuckled saying, “Wow Hugs, it’s so weird seeing you in just simple long-sleeves like that!” 

Hux meerily gave Poe a mocking look before Ash piped up saying, “What were you saying about me? What did I do?” 

She stared down at me, and I felt even sicker than before. Ash was wearing an all black outfit, it reminded me of the robe that she had worn in my dream. 

“What are you looking at?!” Ash said annoyingly, knowing that I was starting to feel very uncomfortable. 

“You...killed everyone!” I said slowly and angrily. 

“You turned to the darkside, you were the evil apprentice of some old guy in my dream. You had an orange-red glow in your eyes! You even killed your own dad!” Ash took a step back. 

She looked at me disgusted. “Why would I do any of that?! You’re just paranoid and upset at me because I have to go back with you to Tatoonie. Besides, that's against the Mandalorian code to kill your own family, I couldn't live with myself if I broke the code.” 

An awkward silence fell over the room. No one said a word for what felt like forever. 

“You had orange-red eyes. The whole time that you were in my dream, you stood next to the creepy old man.” I broke the silence, tearing it open with the pain of my words..

“For a split second, you seemed normal, human. But then the rage came back and, your master I guess, had shot lightning out of his fingers. Striking the sky and everything in it. Draining the life from planets, using it for his own will.” 

All the adults in the room gasped a little and their faces went pale. I wondered for a second if they knew who the person was that I was talking about before continuing on with my dream. I looked back at Ashlyn and stared her down. She met my gaze and narrowed her eyes. 

A low fearful voice broke our stare down. "No Ashlyn wouldn't do that...she couldn't." I recognize the voice as Hux's. Looking at him, I could see the haunted, unusually scared look in his eyes. 

Ashlyn's face was torn and sad from what her father said. Dad responded to Hux, "I don't think any Jedi knows that they are on the dark path until it's too late Hux." 

Dad then looked at me. "Continue please Leia." 

Continuing, I told them about killing Ash and the ashes and fire falling around me. About myself as the one who killed millions of lives in revenge and anger. When I was almost done, I noticed how Ash was holding a red pistol similar to the color of the saber and all I saw after that was red. I charged at her and her stance immediately went into a relaxed defensive stance. I readied a punch, but before it could hit her someone blocked it with their arm, after that I heard voices. 

_ SMACK "You will never be good enough, you're just as useless as a slip of paper. Just as thin and useless." KICK  _

  
  


ASHLYN'S POV 

As Leia fell back from hitting Father's arm I immediately turned to him. "Are you alright?" 

I questioned, looking to see if he would lie or deflect as he sometimes did. "Yes I'm alright, no need to worry," He said before changing the subject. "You won't do any of that would you?" 

The fear and concern was very apparent in his blue-green eyes. I knew I would never kill anyone on this ship. Especially my Father, we were all we had, our families dead, hardly any friends, people still didn't trust us barely, let alone even respect us. 

"You know I wouldn't. I couldn't k...k…" I broke off looking away trying not to cry at the thought of killing my only family. The only person I truly trust. After a minute, I looked back at my dad. 

He had looked as if he had seen a ghost, Leia had the same look. “What’s wrong Leia?” Ben seemed confused and worried as he looked at the terror in his daughter’s eyes. 

“I-I-I felt…” She stumbled over her words, not being able to make out any sentences, she was too distracted. Leia slowly reached out her hand and locked eyes with my dad. He caught on and slowly reached out his hand. Once their hands got close to each other, they both looked down at them. 

I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that, by whatever force ability she has, gives her a special connection with  _ my _ father. Turning towards Poe and Finn who were just as confused as me I shrugged, not knowing what was going on. 

Poe must have seen my red eyes or tear stains from earlier as he rested a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "What's wrong Ashlyn?" 

I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. Honestly, I don't want to think about that vision, dream, or whatever you want to call it. I brushed off Poe's hand and muttered something about getting some sleep and left the ship. Walking into the forest I found a nice spot to sit and just watch the stars. 

Leaning against a tree, I felt at peace for a moment before hearing a voice, "You know they all care about you in some way." I recognized it immediately, Obi-Wan. I really did not want to talk about this right now. 

"Yeah, yeah as if I actually care about how they feel about me right now." I said with a roll of my eyes. Obi Wan sighed and sat next to me. "Ashlyn please just listen. Isolation will only lead to the dark side." 

I looked at him with a slight smirk, "Says the one who hid on a planet practically alone for almost 20 years." Kenobi just face-palmed and sighed, as if he has dealt with this type of attitude before. "Ashlyn that's not the point. The vision will come true if you go down and fall to the dark side. I don't think you would want to disappoint your father." 

I glared at him, he already knew how to play me. My father was my biggest weakness as I always wanted his praise. So I decided to change topics slightly. 

"So the jedi only want the force to be light. But that's not really balance is it? As that would entail equal darkness and equal light. So why don't I just stay in the middle. Be something different." 

I said sitting more comfortably, giving him a quick, small smile. 

Obi-Wan was actually contemplating what I said before responding, "The path in between is difficult, but I think a Kenobi can manage it." 

He gave me a smile which I returned before saying, "How about a Kenobi-Hux, best of both worlds right?" 

Obi Wan gestured for me to get up and said, "Get up. I have some things I want to teach you."


	6. Chapter 5 - Ghosts from the Past

**CHAPTER 5 - GHOSTS FROM THE PAST**

LEIA’S POV

When I had accidentally touched Hux the first time, a shock wave of pain rolled through the entirety of my body. I heard yelling and the sound of someone hitting another person. I immediately pulled back, scared of what I felt. 

“Leia! Are you okay? What happened?" Dad said. 

"Yeah I'm good, just felt something when I touched his hand." 

I decided I wanted to touch Hux's hand to see if I felt it again. As I reached out, after a moment he did the same. As our hands touched, nothing happened. 

"But the first time I heard voices and felt pain like someone was hitting me. I don't understand." I said confused, Hux on the other hand was worried and urged me to go on. "What did you hear?" 

I shook my head before saying, "Someone punching and kicking another person and calling them useless." 

Hux looked down, avoiding eye contact with everyone. Then, not even a second later, he noticed that Ashlyn was gone. He quickly looked around and quickly brushed back his hair as it fell over his forehead. 

Anyone could see or sense the panic that set in him and he said, “Where is Ashlyn?” 

He quickly ran out of the ship and looked around, Finn was stunned at his sudden departure and said, "I've never seen him run before. Or not have his hair gelled, it's just weird." 

Everyone laughed a little, but I just couldn’t get my mind off what I had just felt and saw. The vision in itself was tormenting and painful, then the pain that came with Hux? I was tired and drained, but I didn’t want to fall back asleep. 

“Leia, do you still want to talk about the dream?” Dad asked calmly. I shook my head “no” and walked out of the ship. 

It was chilly outside, and the night sky looked amazing. Crossing my arms, I slowly walked toward the woods, so that I could clear my head and get some fresh air. 

“Hey!” I turned around and Finn was jogging toward me with his brown jacket that Poe gave him a while ago. 

“You’ll need this, it’s pretty cold out here, don’t want you getting sick.” He put the jacket around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. 

“Thanks Finn.” 

I smiled and continued walking toward the woods. I could see my breath as I exhaled slowly and my nose started to get runny as the wind was picking up. Even though it had seemed that the world around me was moving slowly, my mind was running at a million miles an hour. I had no idea what my dream meant, nor why I had such a strong and terrifying connection with Hux. I wanted to know what my dream and the pain meant. I could hear Ashlyn’s feet rustling around in the ground nearby so I moved farther away, she was the last person that I wanted to be around. 

When I got tired of walking, I sat down against a tree and looked up at the stars, wondering if I would ever find any answers to what I had just experienced. I closed my eyes and sighed. Then a blue glow appeared in front of me. I opened my eyes back up and saw someone. He couldn’t have been any older than his mid 20’s. He had blue hair and blue eyes, tan skin, and a scar on the left side of his face. 

“Hi, my name is Ezra Bridger. You don’t know who I am, but I know who you are, Leia Solo.” I paused for a second, confused. 

How did he know who I was? I’ve never even heard of him. “H-hi! How do you know me?” 

Ezra smiled and said, “I’m a Force Ghost, I watch over many people like you along with other Jedi of the past. I know this must seem confusing, but confusion isn’t very new to you, now is it?” 

Ezra walked closer to me and sat in front of me with his legs crossed. I stared down at the ground before looking up and saying, “No it isn’t. Tonight has been such a confusing night. I had a dream, I don’t know what it means, but I want to know! I just don’t know where I could get the answers I need.” 

I looked at Ezra who had a small smile on his face. “That is what I am here for. But first, why don’t we get to know each other better?” 

I smiled at Ezra and nodded my head. “So, what do you want to know?” Ezra asked brightly. 

I thought for a second and asked, “You seem very young, how did you die? You did die, right?” 

Ezra chuckled slightly and nodded his head. “Yes, I did die. All Force Ghosts, when they pass, they pass into the force for say, they become a part of the force.” 

Ezra paused and his face went numb. Then he smirked and said, “When I was around eight-teen, I was stuck on a ship with an evil blue guy. He had creepy red eyes and was crazy ugly!” 

Ezra laughed a bit and mockingly said, “I am Grand Admiral Thrawn! I am weird and crazy!” 

I laughed with him and waited for him to continue his story. “He wanted to attack my home planet and everyone that I cared for. He had been hunting me and my rebel crew for a while. Finally, when I was stuck on a ship with him, I was able to jump into hyperspace with him, away from civilians and the rebels. Eventually, once he died, I was alone and stranded on a planet. My friend, Sabine, found me and rescued me, I still don’t understand to this day how she found me. Well, after a few years, the time came to fight again, and I died protecting my friends and family.” Ezra smiled slightly. 

I looked down at the ground, not knowing how to respond. “I-I’m so sorry.” I said slowly. 

“Don’t be. I died knowing that the people I loved were safe. Besides, I still visit them from time to time in this form. I watch over them just as I do many other force users and Jedi. Is there anything else that you want to know before we get to talking about your dream?” 

“Who were your family?” Ezra had a glow in his eyes when I asked my question. “Well, my biological parents are Mira and Ephraim Bridger, they were taken into captivity when I was seven. So, I lived on the streets until I was fourteen. A little after I turned fourteen, I met the Ghost crew. At first, they weren’t too sure about keeping me with them, but we quickly warmed up to each other. The leader of the crew was Hera Syndulla, she was like a mom to me. Next was Kanan Jarrus, he was like my dad. Then, Sabine Wren and Zeb Orrelios. They were both like older siblings, except Zeb was really annoying and smelly.” We both laughed then Ezra continued saying, “Chopper was our droid. He was always being stubborn and rarely listened to anything that we said, but he was family.” 

“Wow, they must have been great people.” Ezra nodded. “Yeah, they were some of the best people you’d ever meet. So, are you ready to talk?” I looked up at the stars one last time and replied, “Yes.” 

“What exactly did you see? I mean, I pretty much know what happened as I saw you talking with your family, but what did you see that has got you thinking and worrying so much?” 

I sighed deeply. “Ashlyn, she killed everyone I loved. She was like some sort of sith apprentice. When she saw me, she seemed normal and scared, until her master raised his hands and shot lightning from his hands screaming at her to see everything she has done. I charged at her. I was so upset and rage-filled every part of me. When I charged at her, I was transported somewhere else and all these ashes had been falling around me. There were like millions of dead bodies on the snow-filled ground. When I looked down at myself, I had a red saber and a dark cloak around me. I looked up in front of me to see my parents, they looked so disappointed and scared. They told me that I could have saved them, but that I took other people’s lives instead. Then I fell into an empty abyss waiting to die…” 

Ezra had a blank expression on his face. I felt small and I didn’t know what else to say. I brought my legs to my chest and buried my face in my knees. I began to sob silently to myself. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back up at Ezra, who now had a caring look on his face. 

“It’s scary, I know. But, just so long as you stay down the right path, find the type of Jedi that you want to be, that you're destined to be, you won’t ever become the one thing that you fear. As for your friend,-” 

“She is  _ not  _ my friend.” I interrupted. 

“Why’s that?” He asked curiously. 

I hesitated at first, then I responded, “Her and I just don’t get along well. She threatened my father and she is so stubborn. We were just not meant to be friends.” 

Ezra just put his head down and back up. He looked at me as if he was thinking of something. “There will always be people who we don’t get along with, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t need a friend. They may be broken from past experiences and they feel that they don’t deserve friends.” 

I looked up at him and nodded, however, inside, all I was thinking was how hard it would be to trust Ash.

“I should know from experience.” A new voice interrupted my thoughts. He was also a Force Ghost. He had teal colored eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. 

“Kanan!” Ezra yelled happily. “Hey, kid.” Kanan said brightly, yet nonchalantly. Kanan sat in front of me next to Ezra. 

“When I was young,” He began, “There was an order known as Order 66. The Jedi had fighters known as Clones as allies, we were going into battle against an evil man named Palpatine. Without the Jedi knowing, he had chips implanted into the Clones heads, and, with those chips, controlled the Clones to attack the Jedi. We lost many Jedi that day, including my master. For years, I resented any surviving Clone trooper. I had no trust for them whatsoever. That is, until I met a few unlikely allies. One was named Rex. I had to bring him to a friend of ours, Ahsoka Tano. I didn’t like it one bit. But, after some time, I learned to trust him. We became good friends and allies. We fought alongside each other for many years.” 

Kanan smiled at me and I smiled back. “Give Ash a chance, you may be surprised by the outcome.” 

Kanan winked at me before he vanished into thin air. Ezra looked back at me and said, “Before I go, I have some advice for you. The dreams will always come back. You may even see things while awake. Don’t let them scare you, don’t let the fear take over. I’ve had many throughout my life, I was scared by them too, and the fear sometimes became too much for me. Bad things have happened due to my fear. Don’t let the same happen to you. You will have more dreams and more visions. Sometimes they have meaning, sometimes they won’t; sometimes they’ll be a connection, sometimes not. You may have to make connections with your family’s past to figure out what this one, in particular, may mean. May the Force be with you, Leia.” 

Ezra vanished into thin air, and I was left there alone on the ground, satisfied, yet still confused. When I looked up at the sky, I could see the sun coming up over the horizon. It may have been a sleepless night, but at least I got some advice. 


	7. CHAPTER 6 - VOICES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter.

**CHAPTER 6 - VOICES**

ASHLYN'S POV 

"Block, Block and strike." Obi Wan said. I blocked two of his hits before striking, not hitting of course. It was weird being trained by a ghost and using sticks instead of actual equipment. But it's still practice I guess. "You're doing great Ashlyn! Better than my former padawan at least." He said, We've been practicing for what feels like forever but it's probably only been ten to fifteen minutes at most. 

"Thanks I try to do my best." I said with a shrug. 

"You should always try to do your best." He said, 

"Now I want to teach you how to reach out in the force." Obi Wan then went through reaching out into the force and how to do things like force push and pull. When I reached out I could feel very strong presences which I assumed to be Leia and her family, and a weaker one which felt like Finn. I don't know how I just knew it to be his but I did. Kenobi was probably the best teacher I had besides my father of course. As I was practicing, I heard footsteps coming, looking over at Obi Wan he said, 

"It's time we part, when you need to build a lightsaber you will hear the call of a Kyber crystal. You will know it when you hear it, trust me." I stared at the spot he disappeared from confused. I turned around to see a flash of fiery hair and internally groaned knowing Father was probably going to yell at me. Which also reminded me of why I originally came out here, I felt a pang of jealousy course through me and I walked back to a tree and leaned against it and put my face in my hands. I just felt overwhelmed by everything and didn't know what to do. Then there was the dream. I have no idea where to even begin with that. There were multiple things I could do, the main one that my mind kept bringing up was running. But I can't leave my father, he's all I have I don't want to leave him. I just couldn't. I feel so unusually torn. Why is th- 

"Ashlyn Rae Hux what were you thinking?" Father's voice broke right through my thoughts. 

"What's wrong Princess? Did I do something? Please just talk to me." His voice dropped to a tone that he only used around me. I just shook my head no and ran my hand through my long hair letting the strands hang in front of my face for a second, to take a breath before moving them behind my ear. 

"No everything's fine just wanted to think about everything, it's just a lot. I saw a ghost I think, just now." I let that hang in the air for a moment. 

"An old war hero, Obi Wan Kenobi." I said knowing that he would want to know who it was. I glanced over at him, his eyes showed a faint sense of intrigue. 

"What did he want?" I looked up at the stars. 

"He said that he wanted me to know that we are related, I'm his great granddaughter. Explains why I have the force, not that it matters really." A little lie, not that he needs to know everything that has happened. 

"Oh." That's all he's going to say? I'm surprised he had nothing else to say.

"Well I'm done standing out here. I think I'm actually going to sleep this time." I said feeling a yawn coming.

Standing up I walked past Father and said a quick "Good night." 

Finally laying down in a clean set of sweats and shirt I feel asleep. Only to hear voices, dark voices.

_ "He doesn't care about you." _

_ "Just leave and never come back." _

_ "With these new abilities you could take the darksaber and rule Mandalore as you've always wanted."  _

_ "You have always been destined to fall to the dark side." _

_ "Don't listen to them Ashlyn! You choose your destiny and you alone." A familiar voice said _

_ Obi Wan? I thought, confused. _

_ "No listen to us, we can give you  _ anything  _ you want." The darker voices said. _

_ Anything? Well, some sleep would really be nice right now. I thought. I was so tired from everything. _

Waking up I checked the chrono. Eight hundred, why so early? The one time I wanted to sleep in and I didn't get any sleep. Well with my luck currently, I shouldn't be surprised. But what was that, I knew it wasn't really a nightmare because I could somewhat interact in it. Well, I'll deal with that later after my duties as a Resistance Lieutenant. I only got the promotion a couple of months ago before my eighteenth birthday much to the disappointment of many soldiers who still disliked my father and I. As I got ready I kept on going back to the…. whatever it was, what the voices said. Was it true? Who was I supposed to believe? Why should I believe either side? It took me longer than usual to get into my outfit. Which was a black jacket with a lighter gray shirt underneath paired with black pants and my armored boots. Heading back towards my mirror I could clearly see the bags under my eyes and cursed under my breath. Now someone will notice and question me which is the last thing I need. 

The most important thing was some caf or tea. I headed out to the cafe and grabbed a cup with some caf and started drinking a bit before sitting at an empty table. It doesn't taste the same as when Father or I would make it. Downing the rest after a minute I got back up and put the empty cup in a container with other cups and plates before heading towards the main area where there would be a morning meeting that all officers had to attend. Father gave them that idea and Poe said it was a good idea and now they do it, much to the disappointment of all morning haters. When I reached the meeting area, I saw an open spot next to Poe so I walked over there. I wasn’t early but I wasn’t late judging by the amount of people here. As Poe started the meeting after everyone else arrived, I zoned out until I heard the upcoming diplomacy missions that I couldn’t go on. 

“So we have reports that the Mandalorians have driven out most First Order forces with some aid from us. We need two people to represent us in meetings integrating them into the Republic. If they decide to join it of course” Poe said, afterwards a couple of officers nodded.

“Konnix and I will go to Mandalore,” said Rose Tico, I thought they shouldn’t since the people will be very wary of an outsider, but said nothing since I was too tired. Which drew some confused looks from Poe, Finn, and Father.

“Okay you’ll leave tomorrow, may the force be with you.” Finn said with authority.

“Now reports that I have gotten from people leading the rebuilding of the Republic are saying that they have reached a standstill with Naboo.” Father said.

“This is taking longer than I thought,” Poe said forlornly 

“What do you think, that it’d be done in a year? Poe the galaxy was under the control of a dictator twice, old wounds have opened up. They are bound to be warier the second time around.” Father said being blunt as usual

“Yeah you’re right, I’m glad you’re here otherwise I don’t know what I’d do.” Poe said, “But that’s all guys go to your posts and we’ll update you on anything.”

  
  


LEIA’S POV

I walked back to my ship and I saw my parents walking out of the base, getting ready to leave soon. 

“Leia!” My dad yelled as he saw me walking back. 

“You were gone all night, is everything ok? Do you feel any better?” My mom asked curiously.

I smiled, remembering the conversation that I had had with Ezra and Kanan. 

“I do a bit actually. I have to tell you about the conversation that I had with these two people, er, ghosts I should say.” My parents looked at me blankly but then smiled. 

“You saw Force Ghosts?!” They said in unison. 

“Yes! They gave me some advice, it’ll take time to follow some of it, but it was very helpful.” I hugged my parents then walked over to Poe and Finn. 

  
  


“Finn, thanks for letting me borrow your jacket.” I handed over the nice brown leather jacket to Finn as Poe looked at him surprised. 

“You gave her my jacket?” Said a wide-eyed Poe. 

“ _ My _ jacket you mean? And yeah, it was cold. What was I supposed to do, let her freeze?” Poe and Finn just smiled a bit at each other and went back to their positions. Everyone at the base was busy at work, interpreting messages and finding ship locations. They must all have been working to get more information on the attack and wondering what lies ahead for us.

ASHLYN'S POV

As I sat around bored trying to think of something to do my mind went back to Leia's dream, the weird voices I heard, or basically anything that happened yesterday. Honestly the attack yesterday doesn't seem like it happened yesterday with everything else that happened. Now, Leia, she seems nice but over paranoid for her own good, and she can't even put together the pieces of her dad's backstory when they are literally right in front of her. As much as it annoys me that she can't figure it out, the fact that I also just want to tell her everything that I know so that she can finally understand why I don't like Ren. But that's something she shouldn't have to hear from me, to be honest, I don't think I could last any longer than two hours with her without someone like Fa…. Poe or Finn with us. Just to have a decent conversation with them. 

Since I didn’t get any orders from Poe or Finn I guess I’ll ask if they need me to do any odd jobs around base.

_ I absolutely hate odd jobs. I thought irritated. _

I could go on about how boring they are but someone needs to do them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment of you enjoy the story so far!
> 
> Also stay safe everyone right now!!


	8. CHAPTER 7 - FRIENDSHIP?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes another short chapter sorry we've been busy.

###  **CHAPTER 7 - FRIENDSHIP?**

LEIA’S POV

After my parents and I were ready to leave soon, I was sent to go and find Ashlyn. I had forgotten she was supposed to come home with us for training. I walked around the base looking for her. It was kinda hard with people walking around everywhere and moving from post to post. I tried to see if I could use the force to sense her presence anywhere, eventually I did. I walked over to where she was, when I heard Rose say something to another person. 

“I don’t have a good feeling about Hux and his daughter being with us. I mean, we’ve seen the things that he has done while with the First Order. I don’t think his intentions are the best for us.”

The person that Rose was talking to gave an ugly look. 

“Are you serious Rose? Hux has been with us for 17 years! He has had our backs when we thought that it would be impossible to defeat the First Order and Palpatine! If it weren’t for him we might all be dead, he has supplied us with countless valuable information. His daughter is literally the best fighter we have right now, since the Jedi left us. But yes they deserved their leave, Hux is atoning for his crimes so give him some slack.” 

The person took a pause for a moment and sighed. 

“I’m actually disappointed in you, Hux is actually a good man and leader. But why don’t you like his kid, she seems pretty nice.” 

Rose took a moment to respond before giving a sigh.

“She’s just like Hux and she acts all high and mighty around the rest of us. I just don’t like her attitude, she's really rude and snarky..”

At this point other people were coming in and joining the argument, most seemingly on Rose’s side. But the one officer stood their ground defending Hux and Ashlyn. I couldn’t help but feel sorry for both of them if they actually hear stuff like this everyday.

"You aren't wrong about her attitude, but have you thought it's because you talk about her behind her back? Maybe if you were nice to her she would be nicer to everyone." I could hear the eye roll that this officer gave at this point. Then someone else chimed in.

"I get where you're coming from but I just can't trust them, Hux destroyed the New Republic I can't forget that nor forgive it." 

"Ashlyn didn't do that so why don't you like her."

"She's Hux's daughter so she's just as guilty!" 

The argument became intelligible after that everyone yelled at each other. I couldn't believe what they were saying. Some called Ashlyn a bastard child, called her a murderer, a spy, and many more things. And as I reached my own breaking point I felt her presence in the force, angry, sad, and confused. 

"If it isn't the bastard's own bastard."

I don't know how anyone could take this! I felt tears prick my eyes, I should have done something, anything! I feel so bad. But Ashlyn, I could imagine the snarl on her face that she probably had right now. She remained calm while talking to Rose.

"Officer Tico, General Dameron told me to remind you that you are departing this evening and to give you these instructions."

With that she stormed out and a hurl of insults followed her. I could feel her mind, so chaotic and yet calmed by something. I followed her presence to the training area, remaining at a distance both in the force and in body not wanting to disturb her for a moment waiting to see if she had a reaction. A few seconds later, I felt her presence disconnect from me, as if hiding behind something. I didn’t want to bother her, not now at least. But like Kanan said, she could use a friend. As I stood behind the wall I thought I heard muffled sobs, something I honestly thought I would never hear from Ashlyn. I peeked around the wall, I saw her sitting in a corner, knees drawn up and her hands covering her face. As I drew back, suddenly feeling apprehensive, I heard her voice, choked up and hoarse.

“Please...just go…” 

A mere sigh escaped the newcomer, before he spoke.

“Ashlyn, you need someone here with you.”

“No I don’t! I’m perfectly fine.”

And normal Ash is back, snappy as always.

“Ashlyn don’t lie to yourself.”

“I’m not, well I guess I’m just annoyed by this it’s everyday...everyday Kenobi…it’s so tiring and it just got to me, I broke. There’s just too much going on!”

"Well there is someone else here that you can talk to."

The blue figure left and Ash got up from her position. Her face was angry and confused, her eyes were red, and her hair was messed up. Yet she still managed to sound annoyed.

“I know you’re there Leia. What do you want?”

My heart stopped for a second. I didn’t know what to say or how to even cheer her up. I’ve never been in her shoes. “I never knew things were like this for you and your dad.” 

Ash only looked up at me for a second before trying to push past me to leave. “Hold on Ashlyn, let’s talk about this please!”

“No! What’s there to talk about Leia? Huh? Can you blame Rose and everyone who agrees with her? They’ve been through a lot of bad things with my dad. When I was three or four though, he started to become a spy for the Resistance, but it was only because he hated your father. Then, he realized that he could help the Resistance grow and could provide them with a lot of useful information, So he continued as a spy. Many people still think that he doesn’t have the best intentions, but at this point I don’t care.” 

Ashlyn looked down at the floor as I bit my tongue. 

“I’m sorry Ash. I can't really understand where you're coming from but you can talk to me about it."

"That's the problem, you wouldn't understand and I need someone who does. But whatever, that's not going to happen."

That was the end of the conversation. I didn’t want to leave it in the air, but there was nothing more that I could say. 

"Mom told me to tell you we are leaving soon."

"Okay I'll be at the ship in fifteen minutes."

"You can pack that fast?" 

I asked, confused. I've never met someone who can pack quickly.

"Yeah I just throw everything into a bag and hope that's good enough."

With that she walked away. I don't know if I should tell her father or not about the insults and everything. But if I want her to become my friend I guess I should keep quiet. I walked back to the ship alone with my chaotic thoughts ranging from thoughts of sleep to what happened last night to moments ago.

No less than ten minutes later Ashlyn was on board our ship and hugged Poe, Finn, and her dad. She said goodbye to everyone and entered the ship glaring at my dad. She sat down on a bench and pulled out a datapad and started reading. I just looked around the room as we took off not knowing if I should break the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleas leave kudos or comments if you enjoy the story so far!!
> 
> Also stay safe everyone!


	9. CHAPTER 8 - TWIN SUNS

**CHAPTER 8 - TWIN SUNS**

ASHLYN’S POV

As we touched down on Tatooine around evening time, I immediately disliked it. The sand would ruin the black and red paint job of my armor. Also it was very hot and dry, it probably didn't help that I wore a black jacket and pants. I looked at the hut...er house in front of us and saw an area of sand that had many footprints and assumed that was the lightsaber training area. Overall it was adequate, I guess if you like sand. Both of Leia's parents face us and Ben, (I guess I'll call him that), speaks first.

"So we'll be training here for the next couple of weeks." 

One of my eyebrows goes up.

"Only weeks? In the old republic, it took years to train a jedi." 

"We don't have all the things that they had, tons of information was lost in both Jedi Purges," Rey stated.

I couldn't help but snort, as if Ben helped that situation. 

With a roll of my eyes, I said, "As if Ben helped save that information."

Ben hesitated for a second. "I know I made some bad decisions." In the corner of my eye, I could see Leia scrunch her face in confusion.  _ When are they going to tell her? I thought _

Right  _ some _ bad decisions. I thought, only some. After that I tuned it out. We started walking towards the house and I was given a small room and told that we would start training tomorrow. So I decided to look around. I grabbed my helmet as it had a rangefinder. I walked back outside and stood on the nearby boulder and put on the black helmet with red jaig eyes. I flipped down the rangefinder and looked around. When looking east from the house I felt this pull and heard a faint sound, similar to a bird song. 

_ It's not an animal as I took off my helmet and it was the same. Must be some jedi or force thing, whatever it'll probably go away. If not I'll go find it.  _ Narrowing my eyes, I looked around one more time bringing my hand up to shield my eyes from the suns.  _ Nothing around that could make that sound _ . I put my arm back down and went inside to try to get some sleep. Upon entering the dining area I noticed that the Solo family was eating together. 

Leia noticed me and asked, "Hey Ash do you want to eat with us?"

I wanted to retort her calling me Ash instead of Ashlyn, but sadly it had a nice ring to it. I gave her a very small smile.

"No thanks I think I'm going to turn in to catch up on sleep." 

"Ok, well, goodnight."

I gave her a quick goodbye wave as I walked out of the dining area and to the room I was given. I changed quickly into my sleep wear before heading to the bed. I laid down and went to sleep peacefully and did not have any weird dreams or hear any voices.

LEIA'S POV

Ash had gone to her room for rest as me and my parents were eating. I couldn’t help but think all day about what Ash and my father had said to each other.  _ What did Dad do? _ I was very hesitant to ask, but curiosity was killing me. 

“Leia, is everything alright? You seem nervous?” 

My stomach churned as my dad’s voice peaked through my thoughts. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” I bit my tongue. “Actually, can I ask you guys a question?” 

I could see my parents’ face’s tense up and their bodies became stiff. 

“Of course,” My mother said. 

“What’s your question?” Her voice was shaky and then I thought that maybe I shouldn’t ask after all. 

“I-I just wanted to know, what did Dad mean when he said he made bad choices? Why does Ash hate him so much?” The color drained from my parents’ faces. I quickly looked down at my lap and regretted saying anything. 

“Leia,” My dad began. “I-” 

“It’s okay.” I interrupted. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m going to bed, goodnight.” I felt sick to my stomach.  _ What are they hiding? _

ASHLYN’S POV 

When I woke up the next day I heard that stupid noise again.  _ I’m very done with that darn noise if I hear it all day I’m going to go find it and stop it.  _ I thought

I got ready by taking a short shower then getting dressed for training, whatever that is going to be. When I went outside Ben was already there meditating. Within getting two feet out of the house, Ben opened his eyes and had a concerned, yet content, look on his face. 

“Your presence,” He began, “It’s strange. It’s dark, yet light all at once. I’ve never felt such a presence before.” 

He had a small smile on his face. For once, I saw him as human. He seemed gentle and caring, yet stern and strong. I tried not showing it though, I know what he did to my father and the type of person that he used to be. 

“You're conflicted. I can feel it.” A smirk was planted on his face. 

“Maybe I’m not as conflicted as you think.” 

I said that with my eyes narrowed, I didn’t like him acting as if he knew me.

“Come sit by me.” He pointed at a spot right in front of him. I walked over and sat down, my legs crossed. 

“Let go of all your thoughts. Clear your mind. Close your eyes and just focus on your breathing.” He said calmly.

“Yeah, yeah I know all this already.” I said bluntly. 

Ben didn’t even bat an eye. “Fine, let’s move on to something else then.” He stood up and grabbed two sabers. I was guessing that they must have been his and Rey’s, one blue, one yellow. He handed the yellow one to me and when I turned it on, it felt a bit heavy.

“It’s heavy, why?” I asked

“The blade itself isn’t heavy, it’s the hilt. There is energy always running from the Crystal to the blade, you have to connect with the energy. It’ll become lighter that way.”

_ Okay… sure. I’ll remember that, maybe it’ll make sense once I have my own saber. _

“Right.” I said giving the yellow saber a twirl before going into what Obi-Wan called form three; soresu, already growing accustomed to the heaviness. 

Ben raised one eyebrow before asking, “Where did you learn that?” 

I paused for a second.  _ Should I tell him about Obi Wan?  _ I looked at Ben, and decided I needed to build at least some form of trust between us. 

“I was visited by a force ghost, Obi Wan. He taught me briefly and talked to me about who I am.” Ben had a surprised look on his face, then he smiled.

“I’ve heard many good things about him. He must have been a good teacher back near the time of the First Jedi Purge.”

I cringed at those last few words, but I knew he meant well, he was trying to be nice. But I still can’t trust him, I can’t let my guard down.

“So are we sparring?” I asked shifting my stance so my left foot was forward and I felt more comfortable in a sense.

“Sure, let’s see where you’re at.” He said with a smirk.

“Alright.” I said,  _ Stay on the defensive and wait for an opening.  _ I told myself

He charged swinging the saber, I blocked it making sure to ground myself. We stayed in a lock for a moment before I lost my hold and he swung again I regained my balance and parried last second. After ten minutes of back and forth, I saw the pattern of attack, attack, defensive. I stayed defensive and when he attacked I force pushed him back and then used the force to grab his saber. He was surprised and dazed, I stood above him and pointed the saber at his neck and said “Yield.” 

“That was smart.”

“That’s what happens when you go against a strategist.” I said with a smirk.

That’s when I heard the singing noise again. My smirk faded and I got very annoyed. The noise is annoying and insistent.  _ I need to find it later. _ Ben seemed to notice this change.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, getting up. Shaking all the sand and dust off of him. 

“There’s this noise, don’t you hear it?” I said annoyed and aggravated.

Ben raised an eyebrow. “What noise?’

“That ear piercing noise! It’s hurting my head. Where is it coming from?” I looked all around me and didn’t see any place in particular that it would come from. 

“I’m going to go and look for it.” I said as I was walking toward my helmet. 

“No, you’re not. Not alone at least. Your dad would have my head if he realized that I let you go somewhere alone.” Ben sternly replied. 

I knew that he meant well, but I just needed to find out what that noise was and where it was coming from. “Please, Ben. I promise I’ll be fine and quick! Besides, if you can’t hear it, then it must mean something.”

Ben looked up and then back to me. “We’ll look in the morning.” He said before walking back into the house, prepping for training with Leia.

_ I’m going myself one way or another. _


	10. CHAPTER 9 -  CALL OF A KYBER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a bit of an ass in this chapter I'm sorry.

###  **CHAPTER 9 - CALL OF A KYBER**

ASHLYN’S POV

It's the middle of night and I can't stand this stupid noise anymore even though it's only been a day. Changing quickly and quietly into my armor I crept out of the house with a bag of clothes. I went to the speeder bike and put on my helmet and turned on my night vision and got on the bike and sped off. Swerving around rocks and through the desert, I reached a canyon about thirty minutes later and slowed down to avoid crashing. The noise was blindingly loud now. I looked around and saw a path up to a small house. Smiling under my helmet, I moved the bike near the path and walked up to the house. It felt as though the house was the source of the noise which surprised me as why would anything inside of a house make such an annoying noise. I took off my helmet and carried it in one arm while walking toward the entrance of the house. The noise at this point was unbearable. Opening the door I walked into the dark house letting myself be guided by the noise to a chest in a dusty sitting area. I blew off the dust and next to the sitting area was a chest. I opened it up when a purple flash made me turn away for a split second.  _ What was that?!  _ I looked back to face the chest and saw an indigo crystal.  _ Is this a Kyber Crystal?!  _ I looked back in the chest and saw many pieces of scrap metal. I picked up the crystal and it was so odd I felt as though I had a connection to it. Ignoring the feeling I put the crystal on a table and picked out some parts for my saber. Choosing darker colors to match my black armor. 

“Indigo, one of the rarest saber colors.” Obi Wan said, surprising me a bit. “I didn’t expect you to get one so early on, would you like to assemble it?” 

“Well it’s hard to ignore loud noises and a pounding headache. But yes I would like to assemble it.” I said as I pulled out all the pieces laying them out and picking out the darker almost black pieces. 

“Interesting choice of colors for you hilt.” Obi said a bit concerned. 

“How do I build it?” I asked enthusiastically. Obi Wan smiled and walked toward me. ‘Let me show you.”

We worked the rest of the night and into the morning putting my saber together. I made sure everything was perfect and fit for battle. It was almost midday when I said goodbye to my great grandfather Obi Wan (which is still so hard to get used to), and walked down the path to the bike. Getting on, I turned it on and sped off towards the Solo house and felt a great amount of annoyance in the force. Panic set in and I couldn't help but assume that's my father.  _ Oh force I'm going to die if that is Father. _

Coming up to the house I saw Leia looking around, when she saw me she smiled and called for her parents. 

As I parked the bike and dismounted and Leia asked, "Where were you?" 

Before I could answer my father and Leia’s parents came outside, my dad was not happy. “Ashlyn Rae Hux! Where have you been?!

"A house northeast from here about 30 minutes on the bike," I said rolling my eyes in annoyance before continuing. "If I had waited any longer the headache I had from the annoying head piercing noise would have killed me." 

I didn't expect Father to believe me and when he started to respond it turns out I was right about that.

"A noise Ashlyn do you think I'm stupid eno-" 

At least Leia intervened.

"Like a Kyber crystal song? Did you build a saber? What color is it?" 

It made me a bit happy to know someone was interested.

"Yes I did build one! It was an interesting process to say the least."

I unclipped the saber and everyone's faces grew concerned at the color of the hilt even before I ignited the indigo blade. When I did, the concern and worry grew more prevalent. My own excitement dwindled and I became sad.  _ What's so wrong with it?  _ Everyone from Obi Wan to Leia were concerned and worried about the color. I mean Obi Wan told me that mine was a light user who also used the dark side, but still remained mostly light. So what was so wrong with that? I'm not cutting off most of my emotions just to stay completely light. A mandalorian cannot be a jedi, a grey jedi maybe, it's more probable than just a jedi or sith. 

Leia moved forward and reached her hand to my shoulder. “Whatever color you choose, whatever Jedi you become, I know you will be a great one.” I gave her a small smile.  _ Maybe she will be a good friend. _

I force pulled Leia’s saber to me. “Obi Wan, he told me what the colors mean.” I ignited Leia’s orange saber. 

“Orange, the wielders of the saber, although they seek peace, will use the dark side of the force if needed. I am indigo.” 

“But what does that have to do with any of this Ashlyn?!” My father interrupted. 

I faced him and said, “It means that I use both the light and the dark side of the force, I have a balance between the two, I’m sorry.” 

I looked down, I was annoyed and for some odd reason, embarrassed. My dad had no longer wanted anything to do with the dark side of the force, or the dark side in general. I knew that he must have been somewhat upset and worried now. 

“The Crystal chose me, Dad. I’m sorry to bring back your past.” My dad looked confused and sad. He slowly walked toward me, I was afraid that he was going to take away my saber, I wasn’t going to let him. 

“You don’t have to apologize. You are my daughter, no matter what I will always love you.” My father had his arms wrapped around me and whispered in my ear. 

“Ash, I will help to train you as much as I can. But please, understand, there will be a limit to  _ what _ I will and can teach you.” Ben said. Again, there was that confused look on Leia’s face. 

“Ashlyn, are you ready for this responsibility? You will have to learn to balance the light and dark all while possessing both at the same time.” Rey asked.

“I’m ready. I will continue to train and grow.” I paused for a second. “Can Leia train alongside me? She does have an orange saber, so technically she can also use the dark side, but she has to learn to control it.” If I was going to spend some time on this planet, I might as well try to make friends with Leia. 

Ben looked at Leia. He had such love and care in his eyes, he really loves his daughter. He doesn’t want her to get consumed just as he did. 

“Please Dad? This will bring great training for me!”

Rey grabbed Ben’s hand, she could sense his great fear. Anyone could really, Leia obviously could and narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Let us think about it. For now, Ashlyn, you will train alone.” 

  
  


No matter how hard they try, Leia is going to find out the truth, and she won’t be ready for it.

REY’S POV

When everyone had found out about Ashlyn’s new lightsaber, I think we were all taken back and surprised. I never fully understood the indigo as it was a rarely used one, almost unheard of except the two other individuals that used it. When Ash had asked for Leia to train with her, I will admit that I was frightened...terrified. I feel if she trains with the dark side, the force will pull at her and she will find out everything. She’s not ready....I’m not ready. 

“Rey, what should we do? We can’t protect her any longer.” Ben sounded worried. 

“You’re right, as much as it scares us, she deserves to know. I just, I just don’t know if  _ we  _ are ready for this.” I took a deep breath, then Leia came in. 

“As much as what scares you?” She asked curiously. Leia sat at the table and just at her father and I. 

“Leia,” Ben began. “You know how your mother and I would always tell you stories of the old wars and Jedi of the past?” Leia’s lit up with excitement, she had always begged for us to tell her those stories over and over again. 

“Yeah, I remember. The one about Order 66 was one of the sadder ones.”

“You loved hearing those stories, well, what if I told you that your mother and I had another to tell you, one you haven’t heard before.” Ben said. I knew exactly what he was doing.

“Really?! What’s this one about?”

Ben paused. I gave his hand a squeeze.  _ We have to do this.  _

“The story begins many years ago, after Luke Skywalker had just defeated the infamous Darth Vader. Vader died, and Anakin returned as a force ghost. Years and years later, the Empire was still ruling, a new leader a scavenger on a desert planet met a droid that changed her life. That droid led her to her first friend who gave her a reason to leave the planet, and go on an adventure. She met Han Solo and Chewbacca on her journey to the Resistance. She was captured on her way by none other than Kylo Ren, who took her to their system killing weapon and interrogated her about the droid.”

“Wait, I don’t think you’ve told me much about Kylo Ren? Who is he?” Leia’s curiosity made Ben freeze, he didn’t answer her. He didn’t know  _ how _ to answer her. 

“During the interrogation,” Ben continued. “The girl resisted every question and every toture that the best in the First Order could give her. She even withstood the methods of General Hux and Kylo Ren.”

An annoyed sigh from a certain redhead broke the story.

“If you don’t quit dancing around the true meaning, I will tell her and you won’t like how I do it.” Hux interrupted us. “I’ve told Ashlyn everything, why do you keep hiding the truth from Leia.” 

Leia looked at Hux, then a look of realization slowly began to hit her face. 

I felt a sickening pit enter my stomach. Ben had all the color drained from his face. I saw Ash peek from behind the wall. She had a relieved look on her face, she was happy the truth was finally coming out, I wasn’t. I was scared and terrified. Leia what would she think of her Dad now?

“Dad...Hux, he calls…” She was trying to process everything. 

“Ren is your father!” Hux blurted out. Ben was infuriated.

“Hux! This is not the way we wanted her to learn!” Ben jumped to his feet and stood an inch from Hux. Hux kept a cool face and then Ben quickly backed off. From the look on his face, I knew it brought back flashbacks to the First Order. Ben turned to Leia. “Leia, I am so sorry we kept this from you.” Ben lowered his head and got on one knee. He put his hands on Leia’s shoulders. 

“You will always be my dad!” Leia wrapped her arms around Ben’s neck. Ben broke down. When Leia was born, he had promised that he would love and protect her. Now, for him to see that Leia still loved him, it brought joy to his heart. Leia broke from the hug and stared off into the distance. 

“Would you like to hear more?” I asked. 

“Maybe...another time.” Leia said goodnight to everyone and walked out of the room. 

“I-I meant no harm.” Hux stuttered, a bit startled by Ben’s death glare. 

Ben and I both glared at him. “You took her innocence so quickly from her, always remember that.” I walked out of the eating area and to Ben’s and my room. 

“Dad, even I have to say that you had no choice in how Leia was told. As much as I hated how they danced around the truth, Ben and Rey needed to be the ones to tell Leia.” Ash said as I walked out of the room. 


	11. CHAPTER 10 - WHO ARE YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this during the summer but I forgot please forgive me.

###  **CHAPTER 10 - WHO ARE YOU?**

ASHLYN’S POV

I couldn't believe my father… well I could, but anyways, I am disappointed that he actually did. I was actually interested in how Ben and Rey’s story would go and how Leia would react to it. So, as my father sat around in the sitting room and sulked, I went back outside to the training area. It was dark and quiet, peaceful, perfect for lightsaber training. I would sleep, but I don't think I could. Going through the motions I was taught from form three, I repeated the steps over and over for what seemed like thirty minutes, before I heard a voice behind me. 

"If you don't want your saber to fly from your hand you should grip it a bit tighter." It was Leia. She had her saber in hers and walked over toward me, she had a grim look on her face. 

“So, how’re you holding up?” I asked. She put on a fake smile and shrugged. 

“I would love to say that I’m holding up fine, but that’d be a lie.” She paused for a second, as to think of the right words to describe how she was feeling. 

“I just, I feel lost. I mean-” She paused again. Leia had this frightened expression on her face, she looked as if she wanted to cry. “I know I told my father that no matter what he’d always be my dad, but, I’m scared Ash! I don’t mean I’m scared of my dad, I’ mean I’m scared of finding out more!” Leia dropped her saber and pulled her brown hair back out of her face. She tied her long hair back and started to pace back and forth. She placed her hands on her head and was trying so hard to fight back tears. She sat down on the ground and began to meditate. I placed down my saber and sat where she did. Although I was still warming up to her, I knew Leia needed a friend more than anything right now. 

“You know, I felt the exact same way growing up with my dad?” Leia looked up at me and relaxed her body. 

“When my dad first got me, he was still a part of the First Order. I mean, by that point he was already having his doubts about Ren and everything, but he still needed to change a few things. When we had first arrived at Kloss, everyone was terrified and doubtful. Of course some still are now, but it was worse when I was younger. Everytime someone had mentioned something bad that my dad had done in the past, it brought so much anger and fear in me. I always told myself that I would never fall to the dark side like Ren did and that I would never do the things that he or my father did. But then, I got to thinking about how the dark side actually messes with a person’s mind, how that person is not actually making their own decisions. You may be scared and upset now, but soon you’ll realize that Ren, is not your father, Ben is. Ren and Ben are two totally different people.” Leia smiled. She had tears running down her face, but she managed to smile. 

“How long have you known?” Leia shyly asked.    
  


“Since I was about four or five, we were with the Resistance by then. But I’ve been around when my father had meetings with Pryde or Ren himself to assume you know." I didn't want to talk anymore about that time, it wasn't pleasant for myself or Father. It was just so dark back then.

"Wait then you are a couple years older than me." Leia said, just now realizing that.

"Well of course, I thought that would be obvious saying that I was around when the First Order was intact and Palpatine was apparently alive." I couldn't help but feel a bit offended.

Leia chuckled. “Wow, I guess I don’t pay attention a lot then.” Leia looked up at the stars, I followed her gaze.

“Wanna train for a bit? I can’t sleep, not after everything.” 

“Sure.” We both got up and grabbed our sabers. As we ignited them, I could sense someone watching us. 

“Hello?” I called out. Leia turned to look behind her. 

“Oh, those are just Sand People. Just ignore them and we’ll be fine. Now focus. Feel the energy of the crystal. Let that energy flow and connect with you. Hold on tightly to your saber. Get into position. Now, focus on the energy around you.” 

“I feel… a pull. The energy that surrounds me, I can feel something calling for me and pulling at me, dark and light.” I felt cold and warm all at once, my senses in full tact.

“That pull, that energy, is the reason the crystal called to you. Every Jedi feels a pull from both sides, but, some have more of a connection with both, like you. You will never be fully pulled by the light, nor the dark. You must learn to control that pull however.” Leia had seemed as if she understood that pull so well. She was calm yet stern in her teaching, just like her father.

_ “Ashlyn.”  _ I felt a cold chill run down my spine. 

LEIA’S POV

“Hey, Ash. Are you alright? You look lost in thought.” I lightly placed my hand on her shoulder. I was suddenly thrown into her memories.

_ “Don’t kill her please.”  _

_ “Please don’t take her from us.” _

_ “Nothing bad will happen to her, you on the other hand. I’m sorry.” _

_ That sounded like Hux. _

_ “You have a daughter? She’s adorable!”  _

_ “Thank you General.” _

_ That’s definitely Hux. _

I let go from Ashlyn’s shoulder, gasping. 

“You saw everything, didn’t you?” Ashlyn asked nervously. I knew she felt everything all over again, everything that I was feeling for the first time. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t think that would happen. Give me your hand.” Ash gave me a disturbed look. She hesitantly gave me her hand, and when I touched it, nothing happened. No emotion, no flashes of life. 

“Isn’t that what happened with my father the last time you touched him?” Ashlyn asked curiously.

“Yes, but this time was a bit different. I felt some peace with you, when I saw you meeting…” I trailed off. It hurt me knowing that she got to meet my grandmother and I didn’t. 

“How did you meet her?” I shyly asked, I tried not to show any upset in my voice. 

“Poe and Finn. Once Finn had realized that my dad was a spy, he brought him back with him and showed him to Poe. Poe immediately took him to General Organa. She took a liking to him.”

I smiled. “What was she like?” 

Ash looked down. “I didn’t get to know her that well. She passed into the force about two days after I met her. But I could tell that she was a kind person that would do anything for her family.”

“Oh, good.” That’s all I could say, all I wanted to say.  _ If she passed into the force, why hasn’t she visited me? _

ASHLYN’S POV

_ “Ashlyn. I know you can hear me.”  _ There it was again, that chill. 

“Leia, do you hear that?” I looked around me, not seeing anything. 

“Hear what?” Leia looked confused and dazed. 

_ “Ashlyn answer me!” Again that voice, it’s really bugging me now, I’ll see what it wants. _

_ “What do you want? And who are you?” _

_ “I’m you from the future.” That sounds sketchy, time travel isn’t possible. _

_ “Then show yourself in the real world, I’d rather see you right now in front of me.”  _

_ “You asked for it.” _

_ Okay then, who is this person? Future me sounds very sketchy. _ Looking out I saw a dark figure, walking towards us. 

“Hello Ashlyn.” That voice definitely sounds like me, but something is off.

“Show yourself!” I called out. That’s when I saw the eyes, they were the color of fire with a ring of blood around them. But everything else was a mirror version of….me.

“Impressed?” The vision asked

“No not really, I think your eyes look dry.” I said

“Let me tell you a little about myself.”  _ Alright try to impress me. _

“I am the current Duchess of Mandalore, I killed the previous wielder of the darksaber.” As she said this she held out the darksaber and prompted me to take it.

As I reached out to grab it I heard Leia.

“Ash!” I turned behind me and saw Leia with a frown. 

“It’s not real Ash! Turn away!” Leia looked terrified.  _ How can she see this? _

As I grabbed the saber hilt I felt the darkness radiating off it.

“No, I won’t fall to the darkside!” I snarled, throwing the saber back at her.

“But think of everything you could do for Mandalore.” The dark twin said.

“Mandalore deserves better than me… They deserve a true Mandalorian, one who isn’t force sensitive. So that’s not me and definitely not you.” I said growing angrier with each word. That’s also when I realized that all my previous hopes and dreams are impossible to reach now. 

“Then you will die.” The evil twin snarled and yet seemed disappointed at the same time.

As my evil twin charged at me, igniting the darksaber and tried to stab me, I dodged at the last minute and ignited my indigo blade. I moved into a defensive position and blocked another swing of the black blade. I kept blocking over and over again looking for an opportunity to hit her or grab the darksaber. Suddenly I felt a pressure at my throat. As I felt the air leave me I mustered my strength to use the force to throw my saber at my dark self. 

When the blade touched where her chest should have been she disappeared. I fell to the ground gasping for breath,coughing, and clutching my aching chest. My neck was probably bruised, my vision was going in and out, I could barely hear Leia ask me questions, let alone make out what exactly she was saying. But it was probably something like "Are you okay?" Or at least something to that effect. As I pushed myself up I felt my neck and pulled back at how tender it was. Suddenly there was a burning sensation as if someone put bacteria on it, but there was no cool feeling so it wasn't that.  _ Can you use the force to heal people? _ Surely not that would be weird, but I have no other ideas for what it could be. As it went away I immediately felt my neck and it wasn't tender. As I looked at Leia I saw her clenching her hand in pain. So I guess when you heal someone with the force you take the pain from them. I honestly didn't know what to think anymore and seeing that the first sun was starting to rise, I left Leia and went inside to sleep a little bit. But after that, my decision on my position in the force was made and I won't back away from it.

LEIA'S POV

When I saw Ash and her future self, I thought how I could even see everything. It scared me quite honestly, I didn’t really know how to react. Then, when I saw Ash being choked, I knew that this was real and that she needed help. When Ash fell, I rushed to her and lightly put my hand to her throat, healing her wounds through the force


	12. CHAPTER 11 - THIS AGAIN?

###  **CHAPTER 11 - THIS AGAIN?**

ASHLYN'S POV

Two weeks after the encounter of my dark twin, nothing much has changed. It's been the same routine everyday after it. Wake up, ask Father about Resistance news, train, lunch, train (dark side), dinner, and sleep. Also my time for questioning my life choices then repeat. I have of course gotten stronger in both light and dark but am remaining my gray stance. Though my lightsaber skills are far superior to my actual connection to the force and my poweress there. One normal, boring morning we got a message from Poe but it looked like gibberish, but Father said it was Poe's secret 'I need help' message. Honestly I'm kind of surprised but not at the same time. On one hand it seems out of character for Uncle Poe to admit he needs help, but on the other in the way he did it, it seriously made sense and Poe-like. 

"So what are we going to do? Just sit here and wait. If you are seriously thinking I'm going to do that you are the dumbest people alive. I'm helping them one way or another." I said giving them all a look before gathering my things and preparing for battle. Looking at my helmet I realized how much I've changed from the fifteen year old who painted it. I wasn't just honoring my family and had an undying sense of justice. I need a new paint job with more white, for my new beginning as a force user. 

  
  


"She is right. Poe wouldn't just send that with no reason." My father said seriously. 

  
  


"But we aren't ready for that." Ben said

  
  


"You can't protect her forever. Don't be like the other jedi and hide until a new war arises. And don't say you aren't ready when you are literally the people who killed Palpatine." Father said, I could feel the eye roll.

"That was different we had the power of the jedi of the past with us." Rey interjected

"Well if you aren't coming Ashlyn and I will rescue them and take back the base on our own." Father said

"Fine, that's not a two person job and maybe Leia and Ashlyn can run the course I did there on Kloss." Rey said

"Good, now grab anything you'll need quickly they won't keep them alive for long." I said walking into the room making eye contact with everyone. I notice how Father was finally wearing something besides the First Order uniform. Sure he still had the coat on, but with gray pants and a white undershirt. 

  
  


As soon as we were ready, we got in the Solo’s ship and raced towards Kloss. 

  
  


"The south entrance and cave entrance will be well guard-" My father was saying before I came up with something.

  
  


"But we wouldn't have to worry about that, if I come in beforehand and blow them out and storm in the base. Besides surely some fighters got away during the initial attack."

  
  


"That move would be too risky, even for you." Concern was so obvious in the way he said it.

  
  


"Or you could draw their attention away from me, and I go into the base and free the soldiers, notify you and Leia while Ben and Rey still distract and then go head for Poe and Finn." I said, that was almost a 100% success rate sort of plan even if it's only half thought out.

  
  


"Approaching Kloss, sit down and buckle in." Ben said from the cockpit.

  
  


_ Huh, Leia hasn't said anything the whole ride. Must be her first real mission, she'll be fine if she stays close to my father. _

  
  


"So what are we doing?" I asked 

  
  


"I guess we'll go with your last plan, split into three teams divert attention from you." Father said

  
  


"Okay sounds good." I said with a nod, looking up it seemed we were close enough for me to drop out.

  
  


"May the force be with you Ashlyn and please stay safe." Father said

  
  


"Will do Colonel." I said giving him a smirk and salute. I put on the helmet before walking up to the landing ramp.

  
  


Releasing the landing ramp, I ran down and jumped off. So far the stormtroopers haven't noticed me, they were too focused on the large ship flying towards a landing zone. Landing near the forest, I went in, creeping towards the cave entrance. I saw my father shooting stormtroopers with Leia that were in front of them, shots going back and forth. Rey and Ben raced past them towards the other entrance. The five stormtroopers guarding the entrance were focused on Leia and Father so I sprinted for the door and got in only to hear a booted foot turning around. Grabbing my left pistol, I pointed it at the trooper and shot. Running through the halls, I head towards the command area, knowing there are probably hostages there, shooting down every trooper in my path. When I got there, there were about twenty to thirty hostages, sitting one the ground being guarded by troopers. Brute force and blasters wouldn’t be enough. I looked at my hands. The only thing I could think of to help was to use the dark side and choke the troopers. Ben taught me how to do it last week. Every shot the troopers fire seemed to be in slow motion. I grabbed my saber and started to block the blaster bolts flawlessly with my indigo blade. I lifted my hand and started to close it in a fist, using all my anger at the First Order to kill the troopers. With my helmet on, the Resistance soldiers couldn’t see my probably yellowy-green eyes which would have scared them. I looked at their confused, shocked, and scared expressions. 

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to take back this base?” I asked them while deactivating the indigo blade. I took out a knife from my utility belt and freed a soldier from the ropes.

“Of course Lieutenant Hux,” one soldier said, saluting before getting up from the ground and freeing the other hostages.

“Do you know where the Generals are?” I asked 

“Uhhh probably in the prison area.” One random soldier said

“Thank you.” I said running off down the opposing hallway toward the back end of base to where we held First Order prisoners if we had any. As I ran down the hallway I suddenly heard a loud voice.

“If I were you I’d be scared of my friends, they are very powerful.” 

That was Uncle Poe! I turned around and ran in that direction. 

“They won’t get to you if I have anything to say about it, not even your Jedi friends.” 

It sounded like a stormtrooper, but why would a stormtrooper be in charge of the base? What could a small little trooper do against a jedi? I got nearer to the source of the voice so I slowed down and stood near the doorway and waited.

“I mean one of my friends is a Mandalorian. What are you going to do against her?” Poe said smugly.

“A mandalorian is useless against the weapon I have.” The trooper said

_ Okay perfect dramatic entrance moment. _

“How about a Mandalorian grey jedi.” I said stepping into the room, igniting my saber and drawing my pistol. 

“Foolish girl.” the trooper said tapping something on his wrist.

A jolt of electricity flowed through my armor and I dropped to the ground in agony. Clenching my teeth I tried valiantly to fight through my pain, but the pain grew stronger and stronger. But I won't let that stop me, not yet. I turned towards the the machine producing the lightning, reached out and while I was coughing and struggling, I managed to muster enough strength to crush it. Free from the constant torture I took off my helmet which was suffocating me and tossed it to the side. I coughed up blood on the ground in front of me, and felt a sudden kick to my armored side. 

"Weak, useless girl." The trooper snarled above me.

"I...man...managed...to." I tried saying something witty but got interpreted by my constant coughs and another kick.

"Pick on someone your own size buddy!" Poe called out from his cell banging against the front of it. 

I pushed myself off the ground and felt the blood dripping down from my mouth. Reaching out, I almost collapsed but tried to stay for as long as I could to try to free Uncle Poe and Finn. That's why I was here and I wouldn't fail, I couldn't. Praying to the force to lend me strength to save them at least, I reached out and used the dark side and light to tear off the cell doors before collapsing again, and coughing up more blood. 

"Ashlyn!" Someone called out

LEIA'S POV 

_ I have a bad feeling about this.  _

That one thought kept on repeating itself in my head. I don't know how I know that something is going to go wrong, I just do. Hux and I kept our position. I was deflecting and he was shooting with perfect aim from a few feet behind me. 

"Couldn't we have talked things out before resulting to violence?" I asked no one in particular.

"Unless you wanted to try to talk to a durasteel wall then be glad we went straight to fighting." Hux said before shooting another stormtrooper.

We kept on deflecting and shooting process, until rebel troops stormed the area and quickly wiped out the remaining stormtroopers. Hux ran inside after that and I followed. We ran through the halls until Hux bolted through one particular hall and dropped down next to an unmoving body. I saw Finn fighting a First Order stormtrooper with a baton and he was using Ashlyn's indigo saber. As Finn got pushed back, Hux got up and started throwing punches. His hair, which was already slightly messed up, fell over his face. The stormtrooper dropped the baton and went at Hux. When the punches came he dodged them effortlessly and blocked one and kicked the trooper back. I sensed the immense anger Hux held for this man now and he was using it against the trooper. It was worrisome but he wasn't force sensitive so it didn't matter. Finn must have sensed this worry I had because he turned towards me and said, "Don't worry about Hux, he was the best hand to hand fighter in the First Order and now here. Besides he always has a trick up his sleeve."

Hux was still punching the trooper who came back and kicked at Hux. Hux stumbled back and flicked his wrist and a blade fell into his hand and he came up and stabbed the trooper in the chest, the trooper fell down and started coughing. I looked down at Ashlyn, her body was limp and lifeless and there was dried blood around her lips. The anger that Hux had felt, I was beginning to feel. FInn and Poe were carrying Ash away to the med bay. I looked back at Hux and the trooper swung at him and made him hit the back wall. Hux wasn’t responding, his blade was right beside him. The trooper rushed to grab it but I pulled it to me using the force. 

“You want this? Come and get it!” I ran down the hall with the blade, leading the trooper away from Hux. 

“You little brat!” I heard the trooper calling behind me, he was not happy. 

There was another set of footsteps coming and a sudden sound of a blaster shot. I looked over my shoulder to see the white armor of the stormtrooper on the ground with a smoldering hole in the back armor. Hux stood right behind him, a pistol in one of his hands. Hux walked over to the trooper lying on the floor.

“Never think that you can hurt my daughter, and live.” Hux said as he towered over the lifeless body.

“Are you alright?” Hux asked. The anger that he had suddenly disappeared and he seemed calm again. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. How about you? Do you need me to get my dad or Poe?” Hux smiled and waved his hand. 

“No, I’ll be fine. Let’s go and see if there’s any other troops or hostages.” Hux held onto his side and limped beside me as we called out for other people that we knew stayed on the base with Poe and Finn. 

“Rose? Poe? Finn?” I called out.

“Hey!” Poe was waving in front of us. The second that I saw him I immediately ran toward him. 

“Poe! You’re okay!” I hugged Poe tightly. When I let go from the hug, I looked up and noticed that all the troops and everyone who came with them were gone. 

“What happened Poe?” I asked sternly, looking him in the eyes. 

“They’re looking for us Leia. For me, Finn, your mom and-” Poe paused. 

“I know.” I said. Poe’s eyes widened a little as he was a bit surprised. 

“Poe! Where’s Ashlyn?” Hux asked frantically. Poe pointed toward the Med Bay where a bunch of soldiers and Finn were standing around Ash. Hux quickly limped over that way, a worried expression on his pale face. 

Poe looked back at me. “The credits are high for us. I don’t know how they found us, but they did.” 

The First Order finding our base means that we’ll have to move, or else, they’ll just keep coming back. Poe looked sad and scared, something I rarely ever saw on him. 

“Wait, where’s Mom and Dad!” I realized that I hadn’t seen my parents since we got off our ship. 

“Come on, let’s go look for them!” 

Poe and I walked all over the base trying to find my parents. Finally, we saw them with Chewie and another soldier. 

“Mom! Dad!” They both looked over toward me and ran my way. 

“Oh, love! You’re alright!” My mom said as she held tightly onto me. 

“Poe, how did they find us?” My dad asked. 

“I don’t know!” Then all of a sudden, we heard a loud scream come from the med bay.

“Ashlyn! Wake her up now! Finn was screaming. 

“She isn’t responding. Her heart rate is going down too fast.” 

“She probably lost a lot of blood too.”

“Is she going to die?” 

I looked back at my parents, Poe, and Chewie for a second before running off to the bed and trying to get to the front. I wanted to know what was happening to Ash. It was scary to see someone that strong both personality wise and with weapons hurt. 

Hux was standing next to the bed and holding Ash’s hand. I could tell he was holding back tears based on his face being colder than it usually was. He was hiding the sadness and worry he had. 

“Her heart rate is very low and still dropping.”

"Tell me, please, is she going to-" -Hux sobbed and covered his face- "-die." 

"I'm so sorry Colonel but it looks to be heading that way. But there's a chance she'll pull through. The electricity that went through her body is really what caused most of the damage." The Doctor said

_ Electricity? What happened there? _

Hux grasped Ashlyn's hand tighter and closed his eyes. Small sobs were heard and people started to leave to let him have his last moments with his daughter, someone I started to see as a friend.

_ Would she become a force ghost?  _

Ashlyn wasn't light but wasn't dark, she reached a point in the middle somehow. I found a chair near Ashlyn and heard the heart monitor's beeps become more drawn out. Hux's sobs stopped suddenly, a blue R2 unit was beeping in front of him. 

"No, she isn't alright R2."

More beeps came from the droid.

"I don't think so."

Sadder beeps came from the R2.

"I am too R2, she always liked you."

Then, the monitor let out a long beep. 

_ She couldn't have. I don't believe it. _


	13. Chapter 13

###  **CHAPTER 12 - DEATH ISN'T THE END**

LEIA'S POV

I looked up and saw a blue figure standing next to Hux. I've never seen him before, he was about Hux's height and was wearing the jedi robes from the Clone Wars and had a beard. Time seemed to slow as Hux fell to his knees in shock and buried his face into his hands and started crying. The ghost patted Hux on his back and went to touch Ashlyn's forehead. 

Suddenly more ghosts appeared including Ezra and a new ghost that I’ve never seen before. He had long-ish blonde hair and he looked to be about 25.

"Obi Wan who allowed you to resurrect the girl?" The bald one asked

"No one Mace b-"

"Obi Wan is breaking the rules?" The blonde jedi exclaimed, the confusion evident on his face as he stood next to Obi Wan.

Ezra joined the conversation after that with a sigh.

"I see where you're coming from Master Kenobi, but we do have rules around here. Although I may be one who doesn’t always go by the rules, I don’t know about this, or else, I would’ve saved my master. Besides, Anakin’s right, you are the one always implying the rules, not breaking them." He said with a chuckle. 

_Anakin? So that’s his name! Sounds oddly familiar..._

A Jedi I didn't recognize contributed with some sense. He had the same shade of fiery red hair that Hux had but had a scar across his nose and neck. His outfit was different from the typical jedi grab, instead he had a red poncho and a different outfit I couldn't make out underneath.

"Maybe he has good reason to. Maybe she'll be important in the future." 

"Knight Kestis you have no say in this." Mace said with a tone that made no room for arguments.

Anakin spoke up after that.

"Hold on guys. We should let Obi Wan say why he wants to do it."

Obi Wan looked at the other Jedi before speaking and made eye contact with me.

While Obi Wan spoke I heard slow footsteps. I looked over my shoulder and saw Poe, Finn, my parents, and other soldiers, all with shocked faces just now entering the Med Bay. Their movements were so slow as if the ghosts slowed time somehow. 

My parents stood next to me and looked at the ghosts. Mother leaned down and whispered. 

"What are they talking about?"

"Ashlyn, if they should bring her back." I said seriously before focusing again on the ghosts.

A woman stepped forward in a white gown.

"Master Kenobi brought up some valid reasons, so I believe we should have a vote with other experienced jedi members."

Ezra scoffed at that and waved to Kestis and himself. "What are Cal and I, chopped liver?"

Mace turned back to them and rolled his eyes. "I think that's a good idea Princess Leia. And Bridger you and Knight Cal can vote this time."

My eyes winded at the name Leia.

_Princess Leia, as in my grandmother?_

Other ghosts appeared including Luke Skywalker, who I heard a lot about from both of my parents. Master Yoda was there as well, I’ve only heard about him from my dad. Then, Kanan came, he went next to Ezra and Cal. 

“Alright, all those in favor of Master Kenobi’s decision, raise your hand.” Princess Leia said, looking at the other jedi in front of her. 

A majority of the group voted yes. A smile came on Kenobi’s face, as did mine. Kenobi put a hand over Ashlyn’s stomach. Then Anakin took his free hand and others did the same, joining hands until it reached the side opposite Kenobi. Ezra touched Ashlyn’s shoulder. One by one all the Jedi came together to bring back this girl, this girl that Obi-Wan had faith in. Obi-Wan saw something in her, now, she will live to fulfill that legacy. The monitor began to beep again, Ash came back! Time reversed to normal and the jedi were getting ready to leave, but there was something that I needed to do.   
  


“Wait! Princess Leia! Don’t go yet.” She turned to me, a soft smile on her face. 

“What is it Leia?” She asked softly. 

“Mom…” My dad said in a whisper.

“Do you know who I am?” I asked Princess Leia, fear filling inside of me, wondering if she’s ever even noticed me. 

“Yes, you’re a very special person, until we meet again, young Solo.” Princess Leia left with a smirk and me with a thousand questions. 

My dad grabbed my shoulders, we both felt such pain when she left. 

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Everyone looked up as we all heard a faint voice, Ashlyn. 

Hux could barely contain himself at the sight of seeing his daughter alive and breathing, just minutes ago, she was gone and almost lost. 

"Thank the force that you are alive. I thought I had lost you." Hux said, his eyes were brimming with unshed tears. He pulled her up and gave her a hug.

Ashlyn was confused at what just happened and oblivious to the fact that she just died and came back only because a group force ghosts allowed her to. 

Poe and Finn crowded around her bed, joking around like nothing just happened the sad faces that the soldiers previously wore only moments ago were replaced with joyful ones. Except for one the officer, Rose Tico, had a scowl on her face. But why? What did Ashlyn ever do to her? I walked to Ashlyn's bed as Poe told her what happened.

"So after you freed us, Finn fought the trooper as I made sure you weren't dead. Hux and Leia came and Finn got knocked back. Hux fought the trooper and stabbed him with that dagger of his." 

Ashlyn frowned, "But why is everyone acting like I died?" 

Finn grimaced, "You technically did die. But you came back because you're a fighter Ashlyn."

Ashlyn sat back shocked, "It was because of that weapon that produced the lightning it only connected to the armor. The pain that came from it was like fire." 

Hux frowned at the mention of the weapon. "There was a weapon being produced by the First Order when I was there. It technically was first made by the Empire by Sabine Wren. She defected and came back years later when they started using it and destroyed it. We were trying to replicate it for other uses but it never came to fruition because Ren was busy looking for Rey. I thought it was useless because we already had better weapons but Pryde was adamant about it."

I couldn't imagine the pain she went through in those last couple of minutes that she fought for her life. 

_Why do the strongest people have to endure so much pain?_


	14. Chapter 14

###  **CHAPTER 13 - HEALING**

ASHLYN’S POV

It’s been a week since the attack on Kloss, and it’s been hard trying to act like everything is fine. My dad’s been keeping me in the Med Bay the whole time, I haven’t been able to leave or train without Father getting on my case. I’ve hated being cooped up in the Med Bay this whole time instead of training. Leia and her parents would always come to see me as well as Uncle Poe and Finn. After a week, I finally just decided to get out of bed myself, I needed to train and be part of the brief meetings about moving the base. 

“Ashlyn, what do you think you are doing? You need to rest!” My dad walked into the Med Bay when he saw me getting up.

“I’m fine, now what’s the status on the First Order? Any new attacks or activity going on?” Father was gonna answer but someone had called him over.

I walked out of the Bay to find Ben so that we could get back to training. As I was walking through the base, many eyes were upon me. I didn’t really know how to feel about it. Unlike like a couple weeks before when it was usually a hateful gaze on my this time it was more of a hero worship or pitiful gaze. It was different from the norm.

“Uncle Poe! What’s the news on the new base!”

“Hey Ashlyn! I'm surprised that your dad didn't force you back into the Med Bay.” He chuckled. “We haven't found a place just yet but we are narrowing it down."

"To which planets." I pressed on.

"Mandalore, Tatoonie, and Yavin IV." 

I raised my eyebrows. Was he crazy?! Mandalore wishes to be neutral, Tatoonie is bad because of the sand, and Yavin IV is too obvious at this point. But maybe it's time that we show our faces to the galaxy.

"General, it's time that we stop hiding on backwater planets. If we truly want to stomp out the First Order we need the whole galaxy to know where we are." 

Poe looked down for a moment weighing his options. He looked back up and pointed at me.

"You're right Lieutenant Hux. We need the whole galaxy's support."

I need to accept myself and I need them to accept me. I'm not just a Hux anymore I know who I really am. I've known for a while now.

"General."

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"It's Kenobi. Kenobi-Hux."

A look of surprise crossed Poe's face as well as some nearby soldiers who could overhear.

"Kenobi huh. How do you know that?" 

"It's true, I found out from my great-grandfather. I have the force and he came to me as a ghost." 

"Really who was he?" Poe asked curiously.

"Surely you could figure that out easily enough. But I guess not, anyways he was Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi."

"That's really cool. But I'll get someone to update your file."

I couldn't help the smile I had then.

"Thanks Uncle Poe. Now I think I have some training to catch up on." I said before starting to walk away to the training room.

When I got to the training area I did some stretching beforehand to make sure my muscles wouldn't tear or overstretch. As I went over to the selection datapad for the training room I made sure to use an easier level to get back in the swing of things. I had both my blaster pistol and lightsaber so it should be a piece of cake. 

As I started the simulation against one riot trooper, my body froze when I saw the helmet. 

I was taken back to the moment when I was on the ground and how my whole body felt as though it was on fire. The agony of those few minutes that I was laying there was back. 

The simulation ended with me on the ground beaten by a simple riot trooper in a couple of seconds. 

Ashlyn Kenobi-Hux, hero of the Resistance. A Mandalorian warrior and Jedi…no a Grey Jedi, beaten by a simple riot stormtrooper. 

"Ashlyn!" 

I looked up and saw Uncle Finn.

But did that matter? I couldn't get up, I was too traumatized. I didn't want to think about it or talk about it. 

"Are you alright? Ashlyn, look at me." Finn said

_ Does it look like I'm alright?  _

I could feel this anger going through me and it took the pain away. 

"I'm not alright! How would you feel if you just died and now you have to look at what your killer was wearing!" I yelled, I couldn't help it. The anger, the memories it was all too much.

"Ashlyn, control your anger." Finn stayed calm and talked like he was speaking to a child.

"Why should I? It makes me feel better. It takes the pain away. Why should I lock it up and stuff it away? So I can be a precious Jedi like Rey, Ben, and Leia with no normal human emotions. No I'm not doing that." I said furiously

"Ashlyn, we don't want you to fall like Ben," Finn was annoyed now.

"I'm stronger than him, I won't turn out like Ren." I snapped

"Fine Ashlyn just be careful, okay?" Finn gave up.

I watched as he walked away, no doubt going to tell my father and Poe about my outburst.

I started the simulation again.

I wasn't going to let it win. Not this time or ever again. 

I charged at it, saber lit with a snarl, letting the anger and darkness take control and swung out with my blade of light and took it down in a second. 

Now that was better. 

"Hey Ashlyn." 

I turned around startled by the voice. 

A blue figure stood before me. 

_ Not again. _

"What is it?" I snapped

"Wait a minute before you start snapping." The figure said with a smile, running his fingers through his messy red hair similar to that of my father's.

I narrowed my eyes not amused.

"I just wanted to tell you to meditate on your experience. That's what helped me with my trauma from…" the red haired jedi trailed off, obviously lost in his traumatic memories.

"I found my way to deal with it. I don't need your help." I snapped, done with everyone at this point. 

"Please just try. Don't be like my mentor and end up cutting yourself off from the force." He pleaded with me.

"I'll try once…" I trailed off looking at him for his name.

"Cal, Cal Kestis." Cal said with a look of gratitude.

"I'll try your way once Cal. But no promises after that okay?" I said, pointing at him.

"Thank you Ashlyn." Cal said giving me a nod before disappearing.

I went out of the training room and out of the base towards the forest. Once reaching the forest, I jogged for a while looking for somewhere quiet to meditate and see if Cal's idea works at all.

I sat down and crossed my legs and tried to meditate. I hated doing this, it takes me forever to actually clear my mind and all that other nonsense that Ben talked about.

After an hour of trying to clear my mind. (I'd almost given up about thirty times but decided to push on.) I finally began to actually meditate on my experience. I began to question how I was going to deal with it.

_ If you don't face it head on, what kind of warrior are you? _

I imagined the trooper in front of me. As it appeared I rushed up to it and started to kick and punch it letting out all the anger and pain it had given me. I kept on lashing out at it with my fists and feet. I stepped back for a second and felt it kick me back. 

"What?" I yelped, stumbling back.

I got into a defensive stance and blocked a punch before kneeing the trooper in the groin. As the riot trooper fell down, I continued my assault on it for what seemed like forever. If this was real, he, she, whatever, would be long gone. I got up and kicked them where they had kicked me as hard as I could.

The illusion disappeared. 

"This isn't what I meant, but it worked didn't it?" Cal said slightly disappointed.

"It felt good that's for sure," I said dismissively.

"Well, good job Ashlyn." Cal said giving me a pat on the shoulder before disappearing again. 

As I opened my eyes to the forest floor I pondered what I needed to do next. As I was thinking, my mind kept on going back to my armor. I needed a new paint job. I still don't think I could look at it the same way I used to.

LEIA'S POV

Since Ash’s experience with the trooper, she’s seemed kind of off lately. She hasn't been talking to anyone besides her dad or Poe. Then apparently, according to Finn, she just yelled at him in the training room. Poe said that she hasn't been sleeping at night for the past week. It was just out of character for someone like Ash. She was such a strong person, but after that, you can see how vulnerable and broken she really was. 

I tried to talk to her on many occasions, but she just ignored me and walked the other direction. I didn’t let it bother me too much, I knew a lot was probably on her mind. I continued on with my normal training with my dad and Poe allowed me to attend some of the brief meetings. 

“Hey, Uncle Poe?” I asked.

“Hey! It’s been a while since you called me ‘Uncle Poe!’” He chuckled. I smiled and chuckled with him.

“Yeah! Anyway, I was gonna ask, have we figured out a place for our new base? The First Order will just come back, and with more ships and troopers. I’m surprised they haven’t come already!” 

“We still haven’t figured anything out yet. And you’re right, it's only a matter of time before they return. Ashlyn was saying that we should hide out on an obvious planet, let the First Order know that we are not scared of them. Let the galaxy know that there will always be hope where there’s a fire to fight!” Uncle Poe had this fire in his eyes, he was passionate about being a beacon of hope to others. 

I thought for a second.  _ Is it really best to show ourselves willing? To be so vulnerable to new attacks? _ “If we do choose an obvious planet, doesn’t that also open us to even more attacks? I mean, look around us, there’s not much of us left.” I was worried. I didn’t know if this plan was really to work out the way that we want it to. 

“Although you are right, by showing ourselves, it helps other rebels and fighters to find us. We can grow and connect that way. It may seem scary now, but soon you’ll see that there is nothing to fear.” Poe put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me in for a hug and kissing the top of the head. 

“I promise, everything will work out in the end.” 

I couldn't help but question Poe's optimism. 

Was it a good idea to go out into the open and hope that people would join the cause. Hux also seemed to question Poe's and Ashlyn's rationale. 

“Hey, I forgot to tell you, I think your parents were looking for you.” Poe told me. He rubbed the top of my head and went over to talk to Hux. 

“C3-PO!” I spotted him among the crowd with R2. “Hey, do you know where my parents are? Uncle Poe said that they wanted me.” 

“I believe they were with Finn!” 

“Thanks 3PO!” As I went searching for Mom and Dad, I saw Rose talking with another soldier. She had a strange smirk on her face. I knew it wasn’t good, but I hadn’t paid much attention to it. 

As I continued walking around the base, I saw Poe and Hux and they both had confused looks on their faces. They kept looking over their shoulders and were laughing a bit too.

“Ben! Quit touching me!” Hux called out as he turned to face my dad who just turned up behind him. 

"Hey don't blame me immediately!" Dad said! “I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” 

“Uhm, are you guys ok?” I asked.

“No, someone keeps tapping us!” Poe exclaimed, looking all around trying to figure out what was happening. 

"That's weird. Maybe it's just your imagination." Dad shrugged

"Why would we both feel the same thing?" Hux looked annoyed. "Do you know how frustrating it is when you don't know what's going on!"

"Yes but this isn't like battle plans Hux this is probably just some bug on your shoulder." Dad said calmly.

"I know it isn't just some bug." Hux rolled his eyes.

"Well let's move on from this." I looked at the three of them.

"There it is again!" Poe said before quickly looking at Hux. "Did you feel it?" 

"Yes, now just confess Ben that you did it." Hux had his arms crossed at stared down Dad.

I looked around and heard a snickering from behind Poe and Hux.

They were either too focused on arguing to notice or the ghosts were purposely being very quiet. 

"Hey Leia!" Ezra awkwardly waved at me. 

The other ghost Anakin, as Obi Wan called him before, gave me a quick wave.

"Hi Leia! I'm Anakin Skywalker, your great-grandfather. It's great to meet you!" Anakin said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing Hux and Poe are going to be so mad when they find out!" I whispered yelled sternly.

" _ If _ they find out." Ezra snickered.

I gave them a glare before shaking my head. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, walking to their position making sure to lower my voice.

"Just trying to lighten spirits a bit." Anakin said cheerfully.

"Hopefully Obi Wan, Mace, or Kanan don't find out about this." Ezra muttered, "We would be in big trouble."

"Don't mention Obi Wan! He can sense whenever you say his name he randomly appears whenever someone says it!" Anakin whispered yelled.

"Oh yeah sorry!" Ezra whispered.

"Ok, back to messing with them." Anakin snickered

"Right should we do it again? They are still arguing about what happened last time." Ezra looked at Anakin waiting for a signal.

"Yeah and get Ben this time too." Anakin nodded before disappearing.

I merely shook my head.  _ They act like literal children.  _ Disappointed, but not surprised. 

“Hey what was that?” That was my dad. 

“You feel it too!” Hux and Poe both exclaimed. Everyone was trying not to stare, but honestly they all looked crazy! I couldn’t help but laugh a little knowing what was happening. 

“What are you laughing at?” My dad asked, moving around in a circle trying to figure out who was taping him. 

“Oh, nothing.” I awkwardly chuckled, hearing Anakin snicker behind me. 

“Rey, is it you doing that? Are you using your weird Jedi tricks on us?” Poe gave her a funny look and squinted his eyes at her. 

“No, I’m just as confused as you are.” 

I turned around and went away from the group. “Anakin! You’re driving them crazy!” Ezra and Anakin joined in with me laughing. 

“Hello there!” A new voice came up, it was Obi Wan. We all were startled by his appearance. “Anakin I’m disappointed in you.” Obi Wan sighed.

“Oh come on master, you know it was funny.” Anakin said wrapping his arm around Obi Wan’s neck. 

Ezra laughed and Obi Wan gave him a glare.

“I’m leaving and going to talk to someone more…...mature.” Obi Wan shook his head at Anakin and Ezra’s behavior before disappearing.

I just couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation, two force ghosts were tapping Poe, Hux, and Dad. Probably the smartest people in the Resistance were arguing about what it could be that causes the tapping. 

“Stop arguing over this it’s pointless.” Mom yelled at Dad, Poe, and Hux.

“I’m sorry but we need to know!” Poe shot back. “Right Hugs?” 

“Dameron is right I would like to know what is doing this.” Hux nodded.

_ Should I tell them? It just bugs me that I know what is going on but I can’t tell them. _

“What was that?” Mom jumped at something.

“There it was again!” Poe exclaimed.

“Can it please stop.” Hux grumbled.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me. 

“What is going on here?” Ashlyn asked confused.

“Something or someone keeps tapping Dameron and both Solos and I now.” Hux said 

“So Obi Wan was right.” Ashlyn looked to her right where there was a blue figure covering his face. She also just looked so disappointed just like Obi Wan

My parents, Hux and Poe all turned to Ash confused and then I bursted out laughing. Anakin and Ezra were laughing too, this time showing themselves to the others. 

“You should have seen the look on your faces!” Ezra exclaimed. He was hunched over holding his stomach while laughing. 

“Man I haven’t had this much fun since I was training Ahsoka!” Anakin was laughing over Obi-Wan, who had the same look I did earlier, disappointed but not surprised. 

“I am very sorry for the behavior of these two, they may be adults but they act like children sometimes.” Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as Ezra and Anakin tried to keep a straight face. 

“So it was these two causing all this ruckus!” Hux crossed his arms and tried standing all tall and serious like. 

“I can’t believe this is the man I used to look up to is a child.” My dad said.

“Hey, hey! Respect your elders! Besides, you looked up to bad me, not me me!” Anakin had his arms crossed and laughed a bit while, somewhat, shaming my dad. 

“Well, it was fun around here and all, but it’s time for us to go. Oh! One more thing, Leia, your grandmother says ‘hi!’ She said that soon, you may encounter one another again!” I felt a rush of joy and excitement flow through my body.

“HEY! STOP THAT!” Anakin was jumping around while Obi-Wan was having his own good time. 

“I will not hesitate to sand you again Anakin!” Obi-Wan laughed and turned to Ashlyn. “Until next time my young padawan! May the force be with you.” He went away without another word, the other two joined him. 

“Well that...was weird.” Ashlyn said slowly and confused. 

“Ashlyn, new armour. Wow, the colors are great. White, isn’t that a trooper color?” Rose just had to ruin the mood, didn’t she?

"For mandalorians white means a new start for someone. Just like how red means that you are honoring a family member or mentor. It doesn't mean the same thing as it does for the rest of the galaxy." Ashlyn rolled her eyes, she was used to Rose’s behavior. She had her repainted helmet under her arm.

“Well I think it looks lovely.” My mom spoke up, defending Ashlyn. 

“Rose, why don’t you go and find something useful to do, how about start looking for a new planet for a base.” Uncle Poe said slightly annoyed. 

“Yes, General.” Rose slowly walked away with a grim look on her face. 

“Uh, is everything alright with Rose?” Uncle Finn asked. 

“Hey, Uncle Finn.” I said, it felt weird to call him ‘uncle’ since I haven’t called him that in forever like Poe. 

“Rose is just in a mood is all. Any new feedback from the spies?” Ashlyn asked. 

“No, nothing yet. Rey, are you guys still planning on heading back home?” Finn asked. 

Ash and I turned to my parents, we couldn’t leave, not now at least. 

“No, I want to stay until we find new information from the spies and we find a new base.” Mom said and my dad nodded in agreement.

“Princess, your armour looks amazing!” Hux said proudly. “I may not know exactly what all the colors mean, but what I do know is that if you chose them, they represent who you are and your future.”

Ashlyn smiled at her dad and looked down at the helmet. Her helmet had a white outline around the visor and still had the same red jaig eyes. The jaig eyes represent her leadership skills on the battlefield which I wish I could see. On the upper left side, there were diagonal blue stripes. 

Her chest piece was mostly black with some blue and red stripes. The leg pieces were red with white diagonal stripes. The boots were black with a small green stripe near the bottom. 

The shoulder plates were white one had the orange resistance symbol with a gold outline and three gold stars above it. The other shoulder was white with a gold splatter.

Her wrist armor was mostly black with some green stripes here and there. 

"It's nothing, too much I didn't really know what to do with it. But thank you for the support, Father." 

"Ashlyn, you didn't do much? You got to be kidding me! It looks amazing!" Uncle Poe exclaimed walking up to look at the armor.

"It is beautiful Ash!" Uncle Finn said walking up and patting her shoulder.

Mom and Dad complimented it too and I walked up to say something.

"I really like it, Ash, it looks wonderful!" I smiled at her.

"Thanks." She said patting my shoulder. I looked at the white armor on her hand with the beating gold markings. I couldn't help but wonder what all the colors meant. Why did she choose red, black, gold, blue, and green? 

"Poe I have this feeling," Ashlyn said serious once again.

"What is it?" Poe asked, and everyone around me became serious in an instant.

"The attack was a week ago. They usually would have come back again because they know where we are right? They are trying to catch us off guard I think. We need to leave soon, really soon." Ash said looking at her father for approval before looking at Poe and Finn. 

"She isn't wrong," Finn said with a shrug giving Poe and Hux a look.

Hux looked down at Poe.  "No, I agree with her." 

"We need to leave soon. Within a couple of days, I guess." Poe rubbed his chin contemplating his choices. "We'll need another meeting to discuss the planets that could be our new base."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments, kudos, and suggestions!!!


End file.
